


How the World Slowly Found Out

by FaNdOm_FuN



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Famous!Kurt, Fluff and Humor, KlaineAU, M/M, NormalStudent!Blaine, at least I think so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaNdOm_FuN/pseuds/FaNdOm_FuN
Summary: “So to be clear…you’re mad at me…because I can’t read your mind?”“Yes,” Blaine said bluntly. “We’ve been best friends for ten years and together for four…you should’ve mastered reading my mind years ago Hummel.”------------------Going into my senior, I had it all planned out. Get through the year, get into UCLA, and get the hell out of Ohio. What I didn't expect was for the wall separating my two worlds to come crashing down! It was supposed to stay a secret! For four years it had stayed a secret. We both knew we wouldn't be left alone if people found out. So how did this even happen? How did the entire world find out I'm dating the one and only Kurt Hummel? Well, dear reader, let me tell you...
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Sorry if this story starts off a bit slow. Let's call it the calm before the storm ;)

Alright so here’s the thing, there is an amazing story that has been rummaging through my mind for quite some time that I need get out. What is this story about you ask? Well, dear reader, you will soon find out but in the mean time let me get the introductions out of the way. Hello! My name is Blaine Devon Anderson, it is the year 2020, and I am currently in my final year at UCLA where I’m double majoring in writing and music. A couple of things about me: my favorite accessory is a bow-tie, I have a completely ridiculous and overbearing family who I love, I am an amazing pianist and live for music, I hope to one day produce the musical I am writing (more on that later), I am fun-sized but don’t like to talk about it, I have curly hair that has grown on me throughout the years, I hate large crowds because they make me nervous…What else? Oh! I’m also gay and a huge superhero nerd.

  
I think that’s enough about me for now. You’ll eventually find out the rest as this story unfolds and trust me when I say that we are going to get really personal here but let’s get back to my original statement. There is an amazing story that I need to tell you! Why should you give it a chance? Well, I’ll promise you this. It is a story full of all the things you love and will, at some points, have you at the edge of your seat. Now, I know what you might be thinking. I know you think I’m being overly confident. I also know that you’re probably hesitant to believe me. You want to know what else I know? I know that you will end up loving this story. Although I know all of these things…honestly the amazingness of this story is still entirely up to you to decide. It’s up to you because you’re the outside party in all this that will deem this story worthy of your time. And I hope that you do but if, for some reason, you stop reading this story at any point then… that’s your loss. That’s your loss because you’ll never know how it ends. You also won’t be aware of the drama the middle contains or the journeys the interludes take you on. You won’t know the gigantic role the internet plays in this and probably won’t get to meet all the wacky characters that are jam-packed in this story. Have I enticed you enough into sticking with me yet? No. Well, what if I told you that a certain celebrity was involved…are you intrigued now? Are you just dying to know who I’m talking about? You’ll have to stick with this story then!

  
I will admit that writing this story down and publishing it for the world to see was never my ultimate plan. It is a story that is very personal to me but it is also a story that a lot of people know bits and pieces of. No one knows the full thing. Which is why I have come to the conclusion that this story needs to be told in its entirety. I also needed something to write about for one of my writing courses so I figured I would just kill two birds with one stone. You know the saying ‘write what you know?’… well that is 100% what I’m doing!

  
What was that? Oh right! You did ask me what this story would be about. Wow. That was quite a while ago; I’m sorry for keeping you waiting. Well, dear reader, allow me tell you: Once upon a time there were two little boys…then they lived happily ever after. The end.

  
What? Oh you want me to tell you what happens in the middle! During the ‘…’! I don’t want to give anything away thou—ok fine! You have worn me down! I will tell you that this is a love story of sorts. It’s a love story but it’s not one the has your basic “they meet and slowly falling in love” plot line because…well the two main characters in this story have already figured that out. This story walks more along the line of…how the rest of world found out these two characters loved each other. Is it cliche at points? Possibly. Cheesy? Maybe. Adorable? Absolutely. Chaotic? Most definitely but it’s all 100% true! Everything that I am going to tell you actually happened. How do I know this? Because I was the one everything was happening to! And don’t worry…there is a very happy ending; if I do say so myself.

  
Ok! I think that’s enough for now. If you have gotten to the end of my little spiel then congrats. Get ready for a wild ride full of unexpected twists, predictable turns, and the biggest drop of your life. I should probably let you know that we will be going back in time quite a bit in order for the story to make sense. You see, everything went down during my senior year of high school in 2016 but I first need to provide you with the meet-cute you all are desperately begging me for. Unfortunately for you, that happened all the way back in 2005 so…we have a lot of backstory that we need to cover first. Nevertheless, I have promised you a wild ride and a wild ride you will get. So, without further ado, my name is Blaine Anderson and this is my story.


	2. Prologue

This whole thing started in the 3rd grade. I remember it was still only the second week of school and everyone was slowly starting to get to know each other. Making friends was not really something I was good at since, at the time, I was incredibly shy. A lot of the boys in my class tried to include me at first, but seven year old boys didn’t really have the patience you needed in order to coax out a conversation from me. After a while they all just stopped trying. During those first two weeks when kids quickly found their new best friends, I was left to my own devices because the simple act of talking to someone new terrified me. I would typically sit in the reading corner by myself and play with my superhero action figures I brought from home. Although it took some getting used to, I actually started to like being alone because there was never any pressure on me to talk. Pretty soon I was labeled the shy kid and everyone just left me alone. That all changed when our class got a new student who had accidentally been put into a first grade class. The Ohio public school system everyone!

* * *

**2005**

“Class if I can please have your attention! You can all continue with craft hour after this announcement,” I heard Mrs. Gomez call out to the class. I was right in the middle of adding a felt cape to my Superman stick figure so you can imagine my annoyance at being interrupted. A process such as that takes time and precision; interruptions just can’t happen. I glanced around the room over my thick framed glasses and saw that my classmates hadn’t stopped what they were doing so...I decided to do the same. Maybe she wouldn’t notice.

“If you can hear me clap once!” she called out and as soon as those words were uttered everyone stopped what they were doing and clapped. They were acting like a bunch of sheep if you ask me but I followed along nonetheless. 

“If you can hear me clap twice! Good! Now class, I would like to introduce you to our new student. His name is Kurt and I hope you will make him feel welcome,” Mrs. Gomez explained as she gestured to the little boy that was standing next to her. All eyes immediately turned to him causing Kurt to smile and wave a little nervously at the immediate attention he was getting from the entire class. 

“Alright Kurt! Welcome. There is an open spot over at the orange table. Orange table please explain to Kurt what we are working on right now and get him started,” Mrs. Gomez instructed. As the noise level of the class increased with the excitement of a new kid in our midst, I went back to carefully attaching my felt cape to my Superman stick figure. 

A few minutes later, a sudden loud noise erupted from the other side of the classroom. I looked away from my project and focused my eyes on the kids at the orange table; all laughing at the now destroyed popsicle stick castle they were previously building. I watched as Kurt carelessly laughed with the kids at his assigned table. I watched as he spoke animatedly to Jonas who was sitting next to him. I watched as he easily integrated himself. I watched as he looked over at me and smiled. I also managed to catch his confused frown when I quickly averted my eyes without so much as a smile back. Eye contact was hard for me sometimes. 

After craft time was over and everything was put away, the bell signaling the start of recess rang. Like always, I gathered my superheroes from my backpack and went over to the reading corner. My imagination soon started to run wild and I was completely enthralled in the story my mind was creating.

**“You’ll never get Superman out alive Batman!” said Joker as he circled around Superman who was tied to a chair.**

**“Your evil plan is no match for my awesome gadgets Joker. Prepare to meet your doom!” said Batman as he ran full force towards the Joker. Both characters then began to fight each other.**

**“Mwuahahahaha! Bring it on Batman!” Kick. Punch.**

**“Take that Joker!” Kick. Flip. Net deployment.**

**“Noooo! You’ll never get away with this. I’ll be back!” said Joker as he wriggled around inside the net.**

**“Police! Take him away and free Superman!” said Batman before he took off in his bat mobile to continue fighting crime.**

**“Vroom! Vroom! Screeeeeecchh! Vrooooooom! Vrooooo—**

“That looks like fun! Can I play with you?” I heard a soft voice say from behind me; knocking me back to reality. I slowly put down my toys and turned around only to come face to face with none other than Kurt. Intimidating Kurt. Intimidating Kurt who was apparently talking to me…and still waiting for a response. I could’ve said no. I could’ve sent him on his way. I could’ve gone back to the familiar place that was my comfort zone but for some reason I found myself allowing him to stay. I hesitantly nodded my head before settling back down onto my spot. God it was so awkward! I picked up my Batman action figure and twirled it around; studying it intensely and _not_ looking at Kurt.

“My name is Kurt. What’s your name?” he asked once he sat down in front of me; attempting to break the ice. I couldn’t bring myself to speak up so I shrugged in response and kept my eyes glued to my Batman action figure; sure that this would drive Kurt away. The silence between us was starting to drive me insane and I just kept thinking about how I wanted this interaction to be over…but leave it to Kurt to do the one thing I never expected him—or anyone—to do.

“Can I guess?” he asked. That one statement from him was enough to make me look at Kurt and fully take in his features. For once I didn’t see the look of someone who was grasping at straws to try to get me to talk. I didn’t see someone who was trying to figure out if something was wrong with me because I wasn’t responding to their questions. Instead I was able to see the patience he was emitting and the curiosity in his eyes. He actually didn’t look that intimidating at all. I gave him a nod of confirmation and watched as he turned his blue eyes up towards the ceiling and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration before finally turning back to me with a smile. 

“Xzayvian.” _What?_ I stared at him in disbelief before shaking my head; unable to hide the smile slowly forming on my face at the absolute ridiculous name this kid had come up with. He must have noticed too since he just turned his face back up at the ceiling before beginning to list off different names; each more ridiculous than the last. 

“Bluebell Madonna!” _No_. 

“Jermajesty Jackson?” _No_.

“Buzz Michelangelo!” _No._

“Oh! I know CaptainFantasticFasterThanSupermanSpidermanBatmanWolverineHulkAndTheFlashCombi—why are you laughing these are good names!” Kurt exclaimed. _This is fun. He’s fun._ After I got my laughter under control, I raised my eyes to look at Kurt and was able to find my words again. 

“My name’s Blaine,” I mumbled to him before quickly looking away. Did I mention eye contact was hard for me?

“Well Blaine, you and I are going to be best friends,” he told me bluntly, “Better that you deal with it now because you’re not getting rid of me.” After that statement, I quickly looked over at him with wide eyes and saw him pick up my Joker action figure; studying it like if it was a foreign object. _Is he serious? Why would he want to willingly be friends with me?_

“Are you sure?” I asked quietly while nervously staring at him; unsure of how serious he was. Kurt turned his attention away from the toy, looked at me, and smiled.

“Yup!” he said.

* * *

And that, my dear readers, is the story of how I met my best friend. From that day forward we did everything together! Of course the first few days of our friendship were rocky since I truly believed he would eventually forget about me or get frustrated with the lack of conversation between us, but he never did. Pretty soon our families ended up meeting and becoming fast friends. I even remember the day “the feud” came to be. What is “the feud” you ask? Well allow me to shed some light to this hilarious yet insane debacle. Don’t worry…it’s not an _actual_ feud. Although Kurt would probably say otherwise.

* * *

**2005**

“You know Blaine I’ve never really had a best friend before but in every movie I’ve seen the best friends always plot an awesome prank or some type of summer mission. Since it’s not summer anymore… that means that we’re going to have to plan a prank… but on who? I’m an only child, do you have a brother or sister?” I nodded my head in response to his question when I remembered that Cooper was back home from his away game and watched as Kurt gave me a look that screamed: evil genius. “Perfect.”

“What are you gonna do?” I asked quietly while pushing my glasses further up the bridge of my nose. 

“You’ll see,” Kurt responded ominously. “I just need some time to get stuff together. Sleepover tonight?” All I could do was nod in confirmation and look towards my best friend with questioning eyes. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said before going back to his reading. Later that night, I was peacefully reading my comic books while Kurt got ready for bed when I heard a scream coming from the direction of my brother’s room. I heard Kurt snickering beside me and looked over to see him holding his hand over his mouth to cover his laughter. 

“Kurt...what did you do?”

“I remember your brother said he thought blue made his eyes pop so....” Kurt managed to get out before Cooper ran into my room; eyes full of disbelief and anger. I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped my mouth. 

“You guys are so dead!” Cooper yelled out as we both fell to the floor in hysterics.

* * *

What a memorable day that turned out to be. What happened? Well let me tell you! That night Kurt snuck into Cooper’s bathroom and put blue dye into his body wash.Yup. You heard right…Kurt turned my brother blue! Honestly I should’ve probably expected that considering that Kurt’s favorite movie at that time was Big Fat Liar but…oh well! Of course, Cooper eventually figured out that Kurt was the mastermind behind everything and thus began the prank war between them—nicknamed “the feud”— that is still _quite_ active to this day. That's when I found out how much Kurt loved pranks.

It was after the dye incident that I started to fully trust Kurt. So far he had stuck by me when so many others had left me behind. He was patient with me and never pressured me into talking. He also never made it a big deal whenever I chose to do so. In retrospect, Kurt was able to do the impossible…he brought me out of my shell! Pretty soon we were known as the rambunctious duo amongst both of our families and were a nightmare to babysit; something to which Cooper can attest to. Since the moment I met him, Kurt had always been loud, funny, and a big goof. He was my never ending source of fun. That all changed when we were eight and Kurt’s mom died.

In the days of her passing, I quickly found myself becoming his reliable constant; a role that used to be solely his. I wasn’t prepared to see my once boisterous best friend completely distraught and so reliant on me. There were countless times in which I could do nothing but hold him as he cried desperately for his mom to come back. As much as I tried, Kurt didn’t really smile for a long time and the light that seemed to constantly be around him dimmed. He would go days without saying a single word and lost interests in all of his hobbies. Never did I imagine myself being the sole provider of conversation between us. Eventually, the pain of losing his mom subsided enough for Kurt to be able to remember her without completely shutting down. He still wasn’t his usual happy self but I knew he was slowly getting there. 

A year later, when we were nine, was when I finally saw a shift in Kurt and it was all thanks to the Westerville Children’s Theatre Program. Burt had signed Kurt up in an attempt to give him a distraction from Elizabeth’s death and it was the smartest thing that man could have done. Unfortunately for me, in true Kurt fashion, he just had to drag me there with him too. Nevertheless, Kurt absolutely flourished! He even started to smile again. A real smile.

Surprisingly, he turned out to be a pretty good actor. Going so far as nabbing the lead in our first play. I, on the other hand, got the role of a tree because I refused to audition for anything even though the teacher made it clear that everyone _had_ to participate. Although I was fully against joining the theatre program at first, my brief time there introduced me to the wonders of music composition and songwriting. Pretty soon I was learning how to play any instruments I could get my hands on and writing the dumbest songs about the most ridiculous things. What had started as a horrible and slightly traumatizing experience, quickly turned into a pivotal life changing moment for me. Unfortunately, the performing side of theatre just wasn’t for me which is why I didn’t go back after the spring production was over no matter how much Kurt begged me to stay.

For three years, things were good. Well…that was until we hit middle school. Which was as good as middle school could possible be when you're an insecure twelve year old who was starting to realize that boys were _much_ cuter than girls and that maybe his best friend was the most cutest boy he had ever seen but there was no way that he had a crush on said best friend because that was just not possible!...a-and there was absolutely no way that said best friend would ever feel the same way so...why bother exploring that thought any further. Right? Not right! Little did I know that specific thought would live rent free in my mind for the entirety of 7th grade! That thought consumed my every waking moment and was only further intensified whenever I was near Kurt. Kurt who had no idea I was gay let alone had a crush on him! It wasn’t like I could just go ahead and tell him either because…because…I just couldn’t! At the time I thought this single bit of information would change our dynamic. I was scared that Kurt would start treating me differently if he found out this very important part of me. Our friendship was something I treasured dearly. Of course—as it turned out—I had nothing to worry about.

* * *

**2010**

“Hey kid! How are you? Still doing good in school I hope,” Burt greeted as he opened the door. I was about to reply when it dawned on me (like it does every time) that Kurt wasn’t home and I came all this way for nothing.

“I forgot again Burt! He isn’t here is he?” I whined.

“Actually…today is your lucky day Anderson because Kurt just so happens to be in his room.”

“No way! Really. Wait is he sick? Because I don’t do throw up Burt and Kurt knows this.”

“Relax Blaine. No one’s throwing up in this house,” Burt said as he fondly rolled his eyes. “Kurt’s theatre meeting got cancelled so he’s free all day for you to bother him. Actually…I think he’s taking a nap. Do what you will with that information,” Burt winked and headed towards the kitchen. He knew I had been trying to get Kurt back after he scared the crap out of me during one of our sleepovers. I smiled evilly before beginning the silent climb up the stairs to Kurt’s room. As I got closer, I was able to see that Kurt’s door wasn’t fully closed and I was also able to hear noise coming from the room. _Dang it! He’s not asleep._ I was about to give up and just barge in when I heard Kurt speak.

“Mark? Are you really asking me out on a date?” I heard Kurt say from his room. _What?_ I know eavesdropping is wrong and shouldn’t be done but curiosity got the better of me. As quietly as possible, I slowly nudged Kurt’s door open. Looking around the room, I saw that he was alone and sitting on his bed. _Weird._ I then saw him pick up one of his stuffed animals and begin talking for it. _What the fuck Kurt._

“Of course Kurt,” he said in a deep voice, “I think you’re amazing and I want to go out with you.” _Oh he is never living this down!_ There I was, half hiding behind the door, as I watched my best friend become imaginary boyfriends with his stuffed animal. Nevermind the immensity of the information I was receiving about my best friend, the amount of self control I needed as I tried _really_ hard to hold in my laughter was the only thing I was focused on

“How can I ever say no to you Mark…with your dreamy eyes and…kissable lips…” _OMG no. He did not just say that!_ “…we are going to be together forever aren’t we?” I heard Kurt say. At this point I just had to mess with him.

“Yes Kurt. Together…” I snickered.

“Oh my god Blaine!” 

“…forever,” I managed to say in between laughter before I broke completely and fell on the floor laughing hysterically. 

“Get up you idiot!” Kurt rounded his bed. “This. Isn’t. Funny. Blaine!” Kurt yelled as he started hitting me with the stuffed animal while I was on the floor in tears from laughing so hard. 

“That’s just….wow…I can’t believe I just witnessed that masterpiece!” I laughed and tried to dodge Kurt’s stuffed animal.“Ok…OK! Truce Kurt. Truce,” I said once I had calmed down enough to grab Kurt’s wrists to stop him. 

“Fine,” Kurt said as he got up from the floor, threw the stuffed animal at my face, and went over to sit on his bed. Once I got up and turned towards Kurt, I was able to see how scared he was to have this kind of information out in the open. I watched as Kurt nervously wrung his hands and stared out his window. _Ok. Serious time._ Sighing, I walked over to his bed and sat down. 

“Whatever you’re thinking…stop,” I said softly. “Whatever crazy and ugly scenario that’s running through your head is something I can assure you is not going to happen.”

“Really…” Kurt said hesitantly as he turned to finally face me. He was crying. I can’t do crying and Kurt knows this! After seeing a glimpse of his tear stained face, I immediately closed my eyes and turned my head way from him.

“Kurt stooop…,” I whined, “…you know that if you start crying then I start crying and then we’re both crying which will make us cry _even more_ and the cycle just keeps going!” I reminded him as I kept my eyes closed. I heard him laugh and saw him wipe his tears away as I squinted my eyes open.

“You’re ridiculous,” Kurt chuckled.

“I know you are but what am I?” I fired back; definitely _not_ sticking my tongue out.

“Still ridiculous.” he said as he sniffled. “So…you really don’t care that I’m…gay?” All I could do was look at my best friend with so much gratitude. In that moment, I was so thankful to have him.

“As long as you don’t care that I am too,” I replied to his question. I saw the confusion in his eyes turn to understanding before he leaned forward and hugged me. Ignoring my racing heart and the butterflies in my stomach, I hugged back. _Not the time Blaine._ The hug lasted for a while and I reveled in being in my best friend’s arms. Both of us needed the comfort after riding that emotional rollercoaster. Of course, that didn’t stop me from keeping my promise of never letting Kurt live this down. 

“Soooo…who’s Mark?” I asked Kurt in a sing-song voice. 

“Shut up Blaine. We never speak of that again,” Kurt replied still hugging me.

* * *

With everything finally out in the open, Kurt and I had the best summer. We opened up to each other and talked about what being gay actually meant for us; deciding to learn how to navigate it together. We talked boys (I was definitely not jealous), shared our fears, and made a pact to always defend each other against any bigotry. We got really close that summer. It was like a wall that I didn’t know was between us was knocked down and we were able to see each other more clearly. Telling the family was terrifying. Just in case things went wrong, Kurt and I thought that if we did it in a public place then they would have no option than to be nice to us in order to not cause a scene. That is how we ended up coming out to them at the Olive Garden…over a basket of garlic bread. Kurt said it so casually in the middle of one of his rants about the benefits of proper skin hydration. Dad spit his water out mid-drink, Mom dropped her silverware, and Burt started choking on his lasagna. Pretty dramatic if you ask me. Nevertheless—after their initial shock—they all showed their support and unconditional love. We were truly lucky to have such amazing parents. Telling Cooper was an embarrassing situation in and of itself considering I did it alone (with Kurt’s permission) and my idiot brother completely figured out my crush on Kurt.

* * *

**2010**

“Oh. My. God...Blainey!”

“What?”

“You like him!” Cooper declared with an accusatory finger pointing my way. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. _Deny deny deny!_

“I do not!” 

“You so do! Everything makes so much more sense!”

“DO. NOT!”

“The way you follow him around everywhere.”

“I don’t do that!”

“The way you hang off every word he says. Admit it little brother!” Cooper said as he tackled me onto his bed and started poking me. “You. Like. Kurt!”

“Do not! Get off of me! MOM!” I yelled out as I struggled to get away.

“She went to the grocery store with dad. NOW ADMIT IT!”

“NO!”

“Admit that you liiiike him,” he teased as he grabbed my wrist after I tried to punch him. 

“You’re such a dick Cooper!”

“I’ll stop once you admit it. ADMIT IT. ADMIT IT. ADMIT IT. ADMI—“ he said as he punctuated each word with a poke.

“FINE!” I screamed; Cooper stilled. “I like Kurt ok!”

“Awwww! Blainey!”

“If you tell anyone I swear Cooper—“

“Relax little one…”

“Don’t call me little one!” I said in exasperation.

“…your secret is safe with me.”

* * *

He blackmailed the hell out of me. Just thought you should know. Anyway…with the start of eighth grade came change. And boy did things change! You see, towards the end of the summer Kurt had managed to get an audition for a talent agency through his theatre program. Apparently the director of the program knew some people over at the agency and when she heard they were looking for new talent she immediately suggested they come down and watch the kids put on their summer play. With Kurt playing Charlie in the program’s production of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, he was given an audition without question. 

Let me be the first to tell you that none of us expected anything to come out of this; not even Kurt. He had heard about the countless parents who had been swindled out of their money by talent agents promising to make their child “famous” which is why Kurt was wary at first. After a talk with his dad and the theatre director, Kurt was promised that nothing had to be paid in order for him to audition…so he gave it a shot. I was with him when he got the call that he had been accepted into the agency and had been assigned an _actual agent_. It wasn’t until both families were crowded around the Anderson living room watching Kurt’s episode of NCIS that it truly sunk in. I remember Kurt looking at himself on TV in disbelief. I remember feeling joy and pride. I remember the feeling of having Kurt’s fingers wrapped tightly around mine and my heart jumping at his touch. 

Kurt’s career basically took off after that. From commercials to guest roles, it all led up to his first lead role in his first big movie. That, along with nabbing a recurring role on an extremely popular sitcom, is how Kurt became well known and started attending red carpets. As I write this down I can see how unbelievable that sounds…but it all happened! In the span of six months! It shouldn't have been possible but somehow it was. As excited as I was for my best friend, we didn’t get to spend a lot of time together. Kurt would often be gone for weeks when he was filming and when he went away for three months to shoot his movie…it was hard. That was the downside to all of this. Sure we still managed to talk on the phone everyday whenever Kurt was off filming, but I missed being able to just go over to my best friend’s house whenever I wanted. I missed being able to see him at school everyday. I missed doing homework together. I just missed him. During those days I tried to fill my time with anything I could think of. I didn’t have many close friends so I wrote a lot of songs. _A lot_ of songs. A lot of _stupid_ songs that will never see the light of day and _no_ they weren't love songs about Kurt!

Of course whenever Kurt was actually in Ohio he would attend school regularly, but that soon became difficult to do as his fame increased. All the kids tried to be his friend and constantly asked him questions about his work. Those vultures never left him alone! And when he wasn’t in school…they never left _me_ alone! ‘How’s Kurt doing Blaine?’ ‘Is he filming right now Blaine?’ ‘What’s he filming?’ ‘Do you think he could give me Rachel McAdam’s phone number?’ They were relentless! Unfortunately for me, those I considered my ‘actual friends’ were no better. By the end of the school year I was relieved my dad’s job had transferred him to Lima because that meant going to a place where my relationship to Kurt was not known. As proud of him as I was, I didn’t want to be known as just ‘Kurt’s friend.’ I wanted people to get to know me because they wanted to not because they wanted to meet Kurt. Considering he had already decided to be homeschooled for good, Kurt understood that. 

We had a blissful two weeks of summer with nothing but lazy days lounging around the house and late night swims in my new pool (our new house was amazing). I wasn’t dumb though. Kurt had been acting really weird and the hopeful side of me kept wondering if he finally realized he was desperately in love with me too. A guy could dream right! But I knew that wasn't the case. Kurt had been getting busier and spending less time in Ohio as it was so it wasn't a surprise when Kurt finally told me he was permanently moving to Los Angeles with his dad. I already knew he had been cast in a highly anticipated TV show as one of the main characters so I really shouldn’t have been as shocked as I was.

* * *

**2012**

“Are you mad at me Blaine?” Kurt asked when I didn’t respond to his initial news.

“Of course not. When are you leaving?” I finally asked Kurt as I sat next to him on the bed.

“At the end of the summer,” he winced. “The show starts production in the fall and Dad wants to make sure we’re settled in before my schedule gets busy.”

“That sounds exciting. I’m truly happy for you Kurt,” I replied as I looked over and gave him a reassuring smile; he smiled back. 

“Don’t think this means you’re finally getting rid of me Anderson. What I said all those years ago still applies and I expect daily Skype calls from you.”

“Ugh! And here I thought I was finally rid of you once and for all. Some things are just too good to be true,” I laughed but couldn’t stop the tear that escaped. 

“Oh Blaine. You know I cry when you cry,” Kurt whined to me as he started getting teary eyed. 

“I can’t help it Kurt...I’m _really_ gonna miss you,” I said but couldn’t stop my voice from breaking which was when Kurt and I both lost it. We fell into a hug and cried silently in each other’s arms. After our tears ran dry, we just held each other. A while later, I felt Kurt pull away. His eyes were full of doubt and it looked as though he was debating something. 

“What’s wrong Kurt?” I asked hesitantly. 

“There’s something else I want to tell you...but I’m not sure if I should.”

“You know you can tell me anything.”

“Well...I know that but...” Kurt managed to say before my gasp interrupted him.

“Is it your dad? Is he sick or something?” I said starting to get worried. 

“What! No. My dad is okay. Blaine I wanted to...”

“Are _you_ sick? Oh my god is it life threatening?” I said frantically. My mind was going a mile a minute as I tried to figure out what exactly it was Kurt wanted to tell me. 

“No Blaine! If you would just let me...”

“Wait!...is your rash back?” I murmured under my breath because I knew how embarrassed he got whenever it was mentioned. Kurt blushed and looked at me in disbelief. 

“God you are literally killing the moment,” he muttered under his breath.

“Look Kurt, I know it’s embarrassing for you but it’s a totally normal thing that can happen to anyone! You shouldn’t be embarrassed to talk about...your rash...” I whispered “...because it’s a medical issue that should be addressed...”

“Blaine this isn’t about my...”

“...immediately so that it doesn’t bother you for the rest of the summ—” I said before Kurt grabbed my face and kissed me.

* * *

Did you see that coming? Because I didn’t at the time! Never had the idea even crossed my mind that Kurt felt the same way. I had already resigned myself into fully living out the ‘unrequited love’ cliche but as I felt Kurt’s soft lips against mine and his strong hands against my cheeks…everything changed. Kurt has previously told me that I looked like a fish out of water after that happened. I think he’s being dramatic because I’m pretty sure I did no such thing. Regardless, that turned out to be a good day. We talked afterwards and Kurt admitted that he had had a crush on me since seventh grade. Can you believe that! The whole time I was pining after him…he was pining after me! The only downside to this situation was the fact that _jerk_ decided to make his move _after_ he had just finished telling me he was leaving. You can bet he got a pillow to the face when I realized this.

I know what you're thinking. Was my first relationship  EVER a long distance one? You bet it was! Though it wasn’t a notion we took lightly. Kurt and I had an extensive talk about how we were going to go about this. We even drew up a contract that mapped our game plan out. Everything from scheduled Skype dates, scheduled visits, and the promise to be completely honest about our feelings was included. The breakup clause was my least favorite part. After that was dealt with, slowly but surely, Kurt and I got used to being in a relationship. I’m not gonna lie though…it was _so_ awkward at first! The kisses always caught me off guard, the hand holding made me nervous, and the constant closeness was so overwhelming. I loved every minute of it though.

Finally letting our families know we were dating was hilarious. Kurt had come up with the perfect plan of replacing all of our family photos—in each of our houses—with all the cute couple pictures we had taken over the summer. You're not going to believe me when I tell you that it took our families two months to notice! I remember we were all gathered at my house for a family dinner together. Since Cooper was visiting, Kurt and I both knew that everyone would find out that day because he was definitely going to notice. All those years of ‘the feud’ had made him really paranoid.

* * *

**2012**

“Cooper, honey what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” my mom asked as her smile dropped.

“Nothing mom...i-it’s just too beautiful!” Cooper bawled out before looking back towards the wall and beginning to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. “I can’t…believe you finally told him Blainey,” 

“What is he talking about?” I heard Kurt whisper in my ear as he hugged me from behind.

“I’ll tell you later,” I whispered back as I leaned into Kurt’s embrace. Hesitantly, I looked towards the parents and saw them slowly turn to the wall full of pictures. Kurt and I held our breaths as they walked up to get a closer look. I could tell we were both starting to get nervous when Kurt tightened his hold on my waist and I grabbed onto his hands resting on my stomach. I could feel my anxiousness slowly creeping towards the surface until my mom let out an excited sequel; grabbing both men next to her and bringing them into a hug.

“We’re gonna be in-laws!” she said excitedly as she started jumping up and down.

“Mom!…” I called out embarrassed which only got worse since it caused them all to look in our direction; me still in Kurt’s arms. “Awww! Burt, John…look at them.” 

“You boys certainly make an adorable picture,” my dad said with a smile.

“I knew this day would eventually come,” Burt said as he stared between us and the pictures.

* * *

With that, our journey began. Kurt—as predicted—blew the whole cast and crew away when his TV show started filming. I was so proud of him when he told me and so proud to be with him. I, on the other hand, was slowly getting used to my new high school: William McKinley High. I joined the school’s glee club during my freshman year (as strictly the piano player) and created a group of friends that were crazy but loyal. Of course being in what was dubbed the ‘loser club’ meant that high school had its downsides. That was the reason for the bullying I faced there. It was more verbal than physical but it was still annoying to deal with. Surprisingly—and I know you’re gonna be shocked to hear this considering that I lived in conservative Ohio—I was never bothered for being gay. I wasn’t even the only out gay kid! Regardless, the club stuck together and we learned to stand up for each other. 

During sophomore year I met Marley Rose and we instantly clicked. Like I told Kurt countless times when he whined about being replaced, she became my best friend that _wasn’t_ my boyfriend. It’s healthy to have one of those you know! It was also around this time that Fillmore hit TV screens and the fandom surrounding the show was born. If you live under a rock and have not heard of Fillmore let me give you the gist: 

*gossip show host voice activated* 

“An overnight sensation, anticipated TV show Fillmore did not disappoint! The show centers around a group of teenagers as they try to navigate their way through the trying time that is high school while living in a dystopian society. With gritty situations and heartfelt moments, Fillmore manages to capture the real troubles high schoolers may go through and puts it out for the world to see in a very entertaining fashion. It is cynical, sweet and inestimably funny. With rave reviews, it is gearing up to be the best show of the TV season.”

Basically…do you remember when everyone was obsessed with The Hunger Games? Well Fillmore was the TV version of that obsession. The fandom was…intense. Like Hall H at Comic-Con every year intense. And guess who played the lovable, totally dreamy, and fan favorite Evan Wilkes. You guessed it! None other than my boyfriend…Kurt Hummel. Being the most prominent focus of the entire Fillmore fandom, I heard everything everyone had to say about Kurt. ‘Don’t you think Kurt Hummel is so gorgeous?’ ‘Do you think Kurt Hummel and James Worthy are dating in real life’ ‘Why would Kurt Hummel wear that to the red carpet?’ ‘I wonder if he has a boyfriend in real-life?’ ‘I hope we get more shirtless scenes!’ ‘Kurt Hummel is a little baby bean that must be protected from the evils of the world at all times!’ I mean…of course I wanted to hear about how loved and how well my boyfriend was doing, but some topics were just awkward to listen to!All in all, Kurt’s almost overnight fame was not something we had expected and we weren’t prepared for it at all. Kurt wasn’t being left alone and he was always so busy whereas I couldn’t differentiate rumors from fact and felt ignored. 

I’ll be completely honest with you guys… we broke up half way through my sophomore year. After almost a year and half of dating, Kurt and I were suddenly done. I was a mess and that’s when I told Marley everything. To say she was shocked was an understatement, but after her small freakout she busted out the ice-cream and we hate-watched the bachelor together. Although we had broken up, Kurt and I never stopped being friends for one second. We had eventually decided that, due to the distance and the intensity of everything, it was easier to be friends rather than boyfriends. 

A couple of months after the break up, Kurt and I…started getting closer. (I know! I know! Just let me tell the story!) We often crossed the line over into boyfriend territory whenever Kurt visited Lima. Our families were _so_ confused! Every time we talked Kurt would constantly drop hints in our conversation that he wanted to get back together. Considering Kurt had learned to navigate his fame and our communication had gotten better, this was something I wasn’t opposed to but was selfishly waiting for _him_ to make the first move. Ok…so we were sometimes petty! Anyway…Kurt finally made that move when he spontaneously flew to Ohio on Valentine’s Day to finally talk things out with me once and for all. You’re gonna think I’m joking when I tell you that this conversation lasted for TWO. WHOLE. DAYS! We didn’t leave the house at all during that time. Although everything was painful to talk about, we both laid everything out on the table and didn’t hold back. In the end we decided to give our relationship one last go. Whether it was the pressure of knowing this was the last attempt or the wisdom that came from finally learning from our mistakes, a year and half later we have never been happier and our relationship has never been stronger. 

Going into my senior year of high school, I knew I was going to end up marrying that man one day and I also knew that Kurt felt the same. He has been my soulmate since we were seven years old and I now knew that nothing was ever going to get in the way of that. Little did I know the insanity of my senior year would test that. You see, up until that point no one knew that the ‘famous Kurt Hummel’ had a boyfriend. Let alone that it was an ordinary dorky kid from Ohio like me! For THREE YEARS it had remained that way…but leave it to a naive freshman, an unfortunate encounter at a coffee shop, and the prime age of social media to completely derail that. So, my dear reader, allow me to tell you _exactly_ how the rest of the world found out.


	3. Chapter 1

**March 2016**

“Alright guys. The mall staff has just informed me that the entire property is surrounded. They’ve called in extra security but it may be a while before you’ll be able to leave.”

“That’s just great! Call time is in an hour and if we’re not there we’re gonna be disqualified!”

“This all your fault Short-Stack!”

“Calm down! Don’t blame him.”

“Yeah! He had no idea this would happen.”

“But he can fix it! Can’t you? Blaine?”

“Blaine breathe!…Blaine! Look at me and breathe.”

**September 2015**

It was too early. It was also a Monday. It was _way_ to early on a Monday and I could hear my phone blaring out my 6 A.M. alarm. I groaned and rolled over to the left side of my bed; shutting my phone up and laying back down. I was fully intending on going back to sleep. I was almost there…so close…but then my phone started ringing with an incoming FaceTime call. Not even bothering to open my eyes, I grabbed my phone and accepted the call.

“What?” I whined like a five year old as I laid my head back down on the pillow.

“Up and at ‘em sweetheart! It’s a brand new day, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping…”

“Kurt…you are way too optimistic and hopeful for me right now. You know as well as I do that today is the first day of school and that it’s going to suck,” I said as I opened one eye to look at my phone screen. I couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on my face at seeing my wonderful boyfriend looking back at me. “Why are you even awake right now anyway? It’s like…3 A.M in LA.”

“Well there was no way in hell I was going to miss your last first day of high school,” he yawned. “I _also_ knew you wouldn't get up the first time your alarm rang. Consider me your second wake up call. SO WAKE UP!!”

“Oh how lucky of me to have such a caring boyfriend,” I mumbled sarcastically as I cringed at his loudness.

“Alright…you get ten minutes B and then I’m calling again,” I heard Kurt say after a moment of silence.

“Is this your subtle way of telling me I need more beauty sleep?”

“Everyone needs more beauty sleep Blaine.”

“Oh so you think I’m ugly?”

“The ugliest troll in all the land sweetheart,” I gasped.

“Kurt…that was mean,” I whined as Kurt rolled his eyes

“You know I think you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. And that’s saying something considering I’ve met the Hemsworth brothers. Now…I suggest taking advantage of the five minutes you have left.”

“Yaaaay…I knew I kept you around for a reason.” I managed to mumble to him before drifting off to sleep once more. As promised, Kurt called five minutes later and stayed on the phone as I got ready for school; helping me pick out the perfect outfit like always. 

I have always dreaded the first day of school. Not only does it mean that vacation is over but the first day of school could be so unpredictable with a bunch of new freshman and transfer students coming in. _Especially_ if you attended the place of utter insanity that is McKinley. You never knew who was going to walk through those doors and potentially make your life a living hell. Kurt says that I’m cynical but I like to think I’m just cautious. Regardless, that isn’t completely why I dread the first day of school. Oh no! I dread the first day because the football team _always_ pranks everyone and with them…you never knew what to expect. Once, during my sophomore year, the football team decided it would be funny to set off the fire sprinklers in the entire school. Sounds pretty tame right? Well—and I still have no idea how they did it—they had also put red dye in the pipe system. It was like Carrie! People walked around with a red hue to them for a week! _I_ walked around with a red hue to _me_ for a week! Not only that, but Kurt made fun of me and called me Clifford the Little Red Puppy the entire time! Some boyfriend he is. All things considered, I think it was pretty valid for me to be a little wary. 

“Everything’s gonna be fine B. Their prank last year seemed kind of lame. Maybe they're losing their touch,” Kurt said as he gave me a pep talk while I was eating my cereal; my phone propped up by the napkin holder. 

“The only reason it was lame was because their original plan to fill everyone’s lockers with chocolate pudding got discovered so they had to come up with something on the fly,” I explained as I continued eating.

“Well if it’s any consolation…I think you can rock any color.”

“Har-de-Har Hummel,” I said in a monotone voice.

“Besides, you might be getting some new fan-girls today,” Kurt teased as I groaned in annoyance.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I didn’t know they were doing freshman orientation that day!”

“The show you must have gave them,” Kurt trailed off in wonder.

“I did no such thing!”

“Honey…you were shirtless, sweaty, and boxing. Not to mention you’re hot as hell.”

“And gay! Kurt…they wouldn’t leave me alone that first week. One of them followed me into the bathroom!”

“Well I can understand their infatuation with you. Once you looked at _me_ with your big beautiful eyes…I was a goner,” he smiled as I blushed. “This time around just immediately scream ‘I’m gay’ at them like you did last time.”

“I am making sure that doesn’t happen again. You would think being part of glee club would put them off,” I said as I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair. 

“Well...you are incredibly charming and have that whole bashful school boy thing going for ya,” I heard Kurt say.

“I do not!” I said indignantly and no I didn’t pout...much. 

“You’re adorable,” Kurt said fondly. There was a moment of silence between us as we both stared at each other. I mimicked Kurt’s soft smile as the familiar pang of longing hit me; like it always does.

“I miss you,” I admitted softly. Kurt’s smile turned the slightest bit sad.

“I know Honey B. I miss you too,” he said before his smile regained its vibrancy. “But we have our FaceTime dates planned out for the next two weeks and then…you’re coming to LA for your birthday weekend! You will soon be mine to ravish Anderson. Muahaha!” Kurt said as he rubbed his hands together like a proper villain. I couldn't help but giggle at my boyfriend’s antics; always rambunctious even at 18.

“I knew it…you just want me for my body,” I teased him.

“Should there be another reason?”

“Well, as long as you know I’m only with you for the money…”

“You gold-digger!”

“What can I say…I’ll need a sugar daddy at some point so…” I said causing Kurt to bust out into hysterical laughter; making me smile in amusement. I didn't hear my dad come into the kitchen for his morning coffee.

“I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear my son call his boyfriend his ‘sugar daddy’ and erase all talk of body ravishing from my mind,” I heard my dad say unamused as he casually walked over to the coffee pot and begun pouring himself a cup. My eyes immediately widened in panic and embarrassment at my father hearing our conversation. Kurt’s increase in laughter at the hilarity of the situation didn’t help. 

“Good morning John!” Kurt managed to say cheerfully as I tried to recover from the embarrassing situation I was finding myself in. “How are you this fine Monday morning?”

“Kurt…you are way too optimistic and hopeful for me right now,” my dad said in between sips of coffee as he settled down on the kitchen table next to me. We both weren’t morning people.

“Hey look at that…like father, like son,” Kurt said as he looked between my father and I. If a stranger would take a look at us they would come to the conclusion that I looked nothing like my dad; which is true. I take after my mom in the looks department but I have almost identical mannerisms to my dad. What can I say…I wanted to be just like him when I was younger. This was only further confirmed as we both rolled our eyes at Kurt and shook our heads. “See! It’s like you guys share mind!” Kurt exclaimed as he pointed at us and smiled. 

“How’s your dad doing Kurt? Is he taking care of himself?” my dad asked Kurt as I stood up and took my dishes over to the sink. Ever since Burt’s heart attack a year ago my parents have kept close tabs on how both Hummels were doing out in California. My mom had actually flown all the way to LA to stay with Kurt while Burt recovered since Kurt didn’t have another adult there to lean on. He was like a son to them—or son-in-law as my parents liked to call him. 

As I scrubbed my bowl, I heard Kurt catching up with my dad. Informing him on how Burt was doing health-wise and teasing him with spoilers about the new episode of  Fillmore he was currently filming this week. My dad was a _huge_ fan of the show and loved squeezing some spoilers out of Kurt. I remember one Christmas when Kurt gifted my dad with the knowledge that  Fillmore  had been picked up for a third season…before Kurt was even legally allowed to say anything about it! Needless to say, Dad was very happy that day; a few tears were shed. 

When I was done drying and putting away my dishes, I heard Kurt ask my dad how things were at the law firm and if he had finally managed to get his hands on the dark green Austin-Healy 3000 he had been eyeing. This led to an intense conversation between them about vintage cars while I simply sat at the kitchen table and watched my boyfriend interact with my dad. Seeing that picture always made me happy. As they were beginning to talk about engines and carburetors, I heard a car honk outside and quickly stood up to start gathering my things. 

“As much as I love to see you two bro-ing it out with each other over cars…Marley’s here and I have to get to school.”

“Alright. Tell your dad I said hello Kurt.”

“Will do John,” Kurt said while I grabbed my phone back and slung my backpack over one shoulder. I had almost made it out of the kitchen before I was yanked back into a hug by my dad.

“Have a good first day son,” he said smiling as he kissed the top of my head. He loved embarrassing me. 

“Ok Dad,” I replied mildly annoyed at how embarrassing my dad was sometimes…in front of my boyfriend too!

“Bye boys!”

“Bye!” Kurt and I called back as I walked to my front door.

“Alone at last…” Kurt joked as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh please. Marley is right outside,” I replied as I locked the door behind me. “Thank you again for calming my nerves today and waking up early to be here with me,” I told Kurt as I walked over to Marley’s car; opening the passenger side door. 

“There is no where else I’d rather be…and no one else I would wake up _this_ early for so consider yourself lucky B.” 

“Believe me I do…Hi Marley…now go back to sleep. You just got done with a week of night shoots and I know this is your day off so please use it to relax love. I don’t want you running yourself ragged,” I expressed my worry to him as I got in the passenger seat of Marley’s car. Once seated, Marley handed me my iced coffee and I silently thanked her before turning back to Kurt who was starting to drift off to sleep.

“Wait..I wanna say hi to Marley first,” Kurt asked as he opened his eyes to look at his phone screen. At Kurt’s request, I turned the phone to Marley. “Hi Marley! Oooh…I love the outfit. That top is to die for!”

“Thanks Kurt! How’s the acting going? Still a no-name?” Marley greeted Kurt causally as she pulled away from my driveway and started the drive to school.

“Very funny Rose. Your comedic skills are improving greatly,” Kurt said sarcastically as he smiled; causing Marley and I to laugh. “Jokes aside. Please make sure this one doesn’t freak out today.”

“Hey!” I exclaimed.

“Don’t worry Kurt. I will watch over your precious boyfriend and make sure he doesn’t freak out,” Marley reassured Kurt.

“You guys know I’m sitting right here right!?! And the first day prank is totally something to freak out over!”

“Thanks Marley. You know…you were more than welcome to join Blaine when he comes to LA in two weeks. We could’ve finally met in person!” Kurt said as he reminded Marley of his offer to her.

“I guess I’m just being ignored now,” I said as I starting sipping my iced coffee.

“As much fun as that would’ve been Kurt. I would rather not be a third wheel and would _seriously_ rather not hear you two have sex all weekend,” Marley bluntly said as she turned into the school parking lot.

“Marley!” I yelled in disbelief

“Oh! Well thanks for not being a cock-block Marley…”

“Kurt!”

“…you are a god send!” Kurt said causing Marley to smile. 

“You guys are unbelievable! Lord help me when you two _actually_ meet in person…I swear the world will end!” I exclaimed as I unbuckled my seatbelt and looked between the two culprits.

“Alright, I’ll let you two go. Have a good first day. I love you Honey B,” Kurt said as he gave me a sleepy reassuring smile. 

“I love you too. Always have…” I said.

“…always will…” Kurt continued.

“…no matter what,” we both finished together. Yeah, we were cheesy like that. With a final wave and an air kiss goodbye, Kurt hung up. I pocketed my phone before starting to gather my things.

“You two are adorable,” I heard Marley say causing me to look over at her; blushing.

“Yeah. Yeah,” I mumbled. “Now…let’s get this over with,” I sighed out. With a final deep breath to calm myself down, I stepped out of the car before beginning the trek up the stairs of the high school from hell. I glanced nervously at Marley as she hooked her arm with mine. Together we stepped into the main hallway.

**\----------------------------------------**

“It’s season premiere day! What time are you getting to my house for the watch party?”

“Probably around 6? We definitely need to re-watch the season 4 winter finale.”

“Don’t get me wrong…Evan and Magnolia are cute and they’ve been together the longest but I’m kind of rooting for Charlie. I think Charlie and Evan could be something!”

“I see where you’re coming from and they have so much in common too!”

“Exactly! Do you think Evan will get matched with Charlie or Magnolia?.

“Wait…they’re getting matched this season!”

“That’s what a lot of people are saying but it hasn't been confirmed.”

“I honestly think the writers are going to match Evan with Charlie in order to create more plot. Like…everyone expects him to be matched with Magnolia but if you really look at their relationship it is so immature compared to what he could have with Charlie.”

“Yeah! When Charlie kissed Evan in the finale you could so see how eye-opening it was for Evan. If you go back and look at that scene you can basically see the moment that Evan realizes he’s in love with Charlie…HE JUST WON’T ADMIT IT!”

“Ugh! This is so stressful!”

“True. Kurt Hummel and Elliott Gilbert keep teasing that ship though.”

“The actors tease all the potential ships. They just like to stress everyone out.”

“Ok. Is it just me or do you guys think that Kurt Hummel and Elliott Gilbert are secretly dating in real life.”

“Yes!”

“Of course!”

“They’re _so_ dating in real-life. You can see it in the way they look at each other whenever they do interviews or get photographed. They can’t hide the heart eyes they have for each other.”

“I’m with you girl. The entire fandom knows this too but the boys think they’re being so sneaky in denying it.”

“Does it ever get weird for you? Listening to these conversations?” I heard Marley say quietly as we made our way through the freshman crowd. McKinley always had a back to school assembly in which all the students gathered in the gym and listened to the faculty as they droned on about school rules and expectations. At these assemblies Marley and I always sat in the freshman section since it was closest to the doors. We did anything to get out of there as quickly as possible, but it was always fun to hear the freshman conversations. They were all usually so excited about finally getting to high school. It was endearing. Little did they know how much this place was actually going to suck. Hey…I’m not cynical. I’m just being realistic.

“Not that much anymore actually,” I say as I sit down next to a group of freshman all whispering about something. “It makes me happy to hear that his show is still doing well,” I whispered as Marley settled down beside me. Once seated, I started looking around for anything that seemed suspicious. Pulling the first day prank at the back to school assembly is very obvious which is why the football team never does it…but that same reason is why they _could_.

“What about the other stuff?” At hearing Marley’s question I smiled. Two years ago, hearing that stuff about Kurt and Elliott would have definitely infuriated me. Now…it doesn’t. Kurt and I have both grown in our relationship. In fact, Elliott was actually a really good friend. I think he almost had my mom beat as Kurt and I’s number one fan. 

“Considering how much of a ‘Klaine’ shipper E actually is, no.” I mumbled distractedly as I eyed a suspicious-looking Azimio walking out of the gym.

“I forgot he came up with that name,” Marley laughed. “Oh my god will you relax! The prank’s not gonna happen at the assembly.”

“The fact that it has never happened at the assembly is why it’s _definitely_ happening at the assembly! Not only that but the day is almost over and there has been no prank so far,” I said a tad bit hysterically as I turned to look at Marley. I was about to respond to her eye roll when I felt someone tap my shoulder. 

“Excuse me, what is this about a prank we keep hearing about? My name’s Ava by the way…” the girl sitting next to me said. “…and this is Abigail, Olivia, and Chandler,” she continued as she pointed to each designated person. I glanced over to her friends and waved. 

“Don’t even get him started on that,” Marley replied before I had the chance. “Every year the football team pranks the school on the first day and Blaine here has been freaking out about it.”

“Need I remind you of sophomore year Marley,” I said before turning to the group of freshman. “They put red dye in the pipe system then set off the fire sprinklers. Everyone was walking around looking like they got sunburnt for a week!” The freshman were shocked at my words. 

“That’s so destructive! They got away with that?” Chandler spoke up. 

“That’s how much power the school gives the football team. They can basically get away with anything even though the team sucks and never wins,” Marley said as I nodded my agreement. 

“Wait back up…sophomore year? So you guys aren’t freshman?” Abigail asked. Marley and I smiled at each other before explaining the reason two seniors were sitting in the freshman section. 

“That’s actually really smart. We’ll keep that in mind,” Olivia said. “So…how long have you guys been together?” We couldn’t help but start laughing at that. I know I’m probably not the most flamboyant of gays but that was certainly a first for both of us.

“Well that was unexpected. I don’t know…how long _have_ we been together Marley?” I teased and elbowed her side. Marley laughed before shaking her head.

“We’re so not together,” Marley informed the group. “Although I truly think he’s is my soulmate, Blaine is very gay therefore our love is doomed,” she finished dramatically; wiping a nonexistent tear from her eye. The others laughed along with her dramatics as I simply rolled my eyes. 

“See Chandler! You aren't the only one,” Abigail spoke to her friend as she squeezed his hand to show support. That definitely caught my attention. Considering that my first year here I was deathly afraid of being bullied for my sexuality, I understood Chandler’s fears and wanted to make sure that he didn’t feel alone. Being gay in Ohio is hard. Sometimes you never know that you’ve just entered a hostile environment while other times the fear that you potentially have eats you up when that’s not actually the case. Gauging the situation is a skill that LGBTQ+ people have to unfortunately learn. If I can make it easier for someone to get to that point of feeling safe in a new environment then…I will do so without hesitation. 

“You are definitely not alone Chandler,” I say with a small smile as I looked at him. “Although I can’t speak for the rest of Lima, McKinley is surprisingly safe.”

“Really,” he hesitantly mumbled out as he looked at me with wide eyes. 

“Oh yeah! At least in regards of LGBTQ+ acceptance. There is still your average popularity based bullying, but that’s more annoying than traumatizing. No one has ever given me crap about being gay. There are even some guys on the football team that are openly gay too. Don’t let the fact that we don’t have a GSA fool you. People are just too lazy or too busy to keep that running. Hey! Maybe you can change that,” I finished with a friendly wink towards Chandler. 

“Maybe..” he said as he blushed; his friends teasingly elbowing him.

“Marley and I would definitely join,” I said as I turned to face Marley who was nodding in agreement. Our attention was soon drawn to the middle of the gym as the feedback from the microphone rang out. Principle Figgins was standing on the makeshift stage and desperately trying to gain the attention of the rest of the students. Having been through four of these assemblies already, I knew what he was going to say. Like…word for word. The man hadn’t changed his speech in the four years I’ve been at this school and who knows how long before that. Which is why I quickly grabbed my phone when I felt it vibrate in my pocket. Not only did I need a distraction to save me from this boredom, but my phone had been going off incessantly the whole day. Now I’m usually not a goody-two-shoes student who refuses to check their phone during the school day, but between all of my new classes and the paranoia of the prank—I’ve been pre-occupied. 

Glancing at my phone I saw _50_ new messages. All from Kurt, my co-dependent boyfriend. See, whenever Kurt had days off he alway got bored. So much so that he often resorted to ‘live tweeting’ his day to me; ergo the bazillion messages. He’s a dork, I know. I fondly shook my head as I scrolled to the beginning of his text chain where I was greeted with a cute selfie of him kissing the bald head of an annoyed looking Burt. Quickly, I angled my phone away from view and looked behind me to make sure no one had accidentally seen. Once I lowered the brightness, I looked at the picture once more and quietly laughed to myself as I begun reading Kurt’s texts.

<< **I just woke up and** **dad made me lemon blueberry pancakes! They're not as good as yours though. I hope school is going well.** >> Sent at 10:30am

<< **OMG. BLAINE! You will never guess what happened on the new episode of KUWTK. By the way I watched the new episode of KUWTK (._.) Sorry I was bored. Love you!** >> Sent at 12:10pm

<< **Blaine! You’re not answering. Answer! Why must you be a good student! Anyway…I almost died going down the stairs today. Dad left his shoe on one of the steps and I landed on my ass B!** >> Sent at 12:20pm

<< **I’m looking through our old middle school yearbooks and I am extremely mad at you. You let me walk around with a bowl cut Blaine. A BOWL CUT!** >> Sent at 12:40pm

<< **Like seriously…what the hell was I thinking?** >> Sent at 12:42pm

<< **I’m soooooo bored!** >> Sent at 1:30pm

<< **So…What are you wearing? ;)** >> Sent at 2:00pm

<< **A romantic reading by Kurt Hummel *clears throat*** **Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious...did I ever tell you...that your booty looks ferocious *tremendous applause* Thank you! Thank you! You all are too kind.** >> Sent at 2:30pm

<< **Are you out of school yet? Are you reading my romantic poem?** >> Sent 1 minute ago

I smiled at his antics. 

<< You’re ridiculous -_- >>

<< **Yay! You’re free! How was school?** >>

<< Not entirely free yet. I’m at the back to school assembly but so far the day has been uneventful, exhausting, annoying…need I go on? >>

<< **Awww. I’m sorry Honey B. At least it’s almost over!** >>

<< Well the prank has yet to happen. So I have a feeling you are currently speaking to me in my final moments. It was nice knowing ya. Take care of the cat. >>

<< **First of all we don’t have a cat, second of all you’re being dramatic, and C…if you dare leave me alone in this life I will murder you.** >>

<< Oh baby *swoons* how you talk. How was your day off? I can’t believe you couldn’t wait to watch KUWTK until I got home. >>

<< **I did absolutely nothing today so my day off was a success. And it’s not my fault you were’t replying. I had to find some way to entertain myself. I’ll re-watch it with you when you get home!** >>

<< I can think of _other_ ways you could’ve entrained yourself ;) >>

<< **Don’t start something you can’t finish sweetheart. >>**

<< I think you and I both know that I always finish what I start love. But the assembly’s almost over so I have to go. I’ll call you when I’m home. >>

<< **I’ll be waiting. Remember that you’re drop dead gorgeous and that I love you!** >>

<< Well you’re beautiful and I love you too :) >>

I smiled widely at my phone as I read Kurt’s text one more time. Ever since we were little he has always managed to make my days brighter. Whether it be giving me a simple smile or playing an elaborate yet hilarious prank on me, Kurt made me happy and reminded me to always have fun no matter the stresses life may throw my way.

“What are you smiling about?” Marley whispered with a knowing looking in her eyes.

“Nothing,” I shyly mumbled as I turned my attention to Principal Figgins who was finally giving his closing remarks. Thank god…assemblies at McKinley were always torture.

“Now children! Please go forth and make sure you take your studies very seriously this year. Also…please make sure to not pet the giant rat that has made the school basement its home. We are trying to relocate it to a more suitable environment as we speak. With that…please release the balloons in order for the celebration to begin!” he exclaimed into the microphone. I’m pretty sure all the students were looking at him in confusion. It wasn’t just me. I looked over at Marley and we locked eyes just as the net holding the balloons to the ceiling of the gym was cut loose. That’s when it all clicked for me. Honestly…I should have seen it coming. It was so blatantly obvious yet it never crossed my mind. I was right about one thing though…we shouldn’t have gone to that stupid assembly! As the balloons rained down onto the entire student body, everyone was soon screaming as bright red slushy drenched them completely. In that moment my only two thoughts were: how much I hated the football team and ‘I told you so.’

“Oh don’t look at me like that Blaine,” Marley yelled as she held her backpack over her head. “Just run!”

“Well I specifically warned you about this very thing but NOOOO…no one ever listens to me!” I yelled over my shoulder at her as we made our way down the bleachers and out the gym. 

This was gearing up to be one hell of a school year.


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI for this chapter: Let's just pretend Dear Evan Hansen doesn't exist and Blaine is writing it instead.

I should be used to this by now. I should seriously be used to this right now but at this point I have concluded that it would never become less weird…no matter how hard I tried not to let it bother me. What’s weird? Four girls talking—in detail—about doing your boyfriend, not knowing that he’s your boyfriend. That’s what’s weird! Well…three mostly. Marley was just being an instigator and encouraging the conversation. Don't get me wrong…random fans I could handle. I could laugh off random fans’ comments, but it’s different when it’s people you know. It’s different because—unlike random fans—they try (very hard) to include you in said conversation. 

“You really wouldn’t, if given the chance, have an awesome one night stand with Kurt Hummel! It’s _Kurt Hummel_ Blaine!” Tina said in disbelief as Rachel and Mercedes looked at me in offense. For the past 20 minutes they’ve been discussing any and all things Fillmore. Unfortunately for me, the conversation took a turn about 5 minutes ago to a very uncomfortable topic and—of course—they wanted my opinion considering I’m gay and ‘Kurt’s gay too Blaine!’

“Uhm…” I said as I shifted uncomfortably before being interrupted by Rachel.

“C’mon! Now I know he’s gay but…I would so do it!”

“Rachel you do realize I can hear you,” Finn said bitterly as he crossed his arms over his chest. I was hoping the interrogation would stop after that, but Finn was easily ignored. 

“Girl, I would so do it too!” Mercedes agreed as she high-fived Rachel.

“You seriously wouldn't do it Blaine! Kurt Hummel _is_ drop dead gorgeous,” Marley said teasingly; smirking as I glared at her. Such an instigator. “With his pretty blue eyes, flawless skin, and  Perfectly. Built. Body. How could you not?” She’s evil. Absolutely evil

“We’re not leaving you alone until you give us an answer,” Mercedes sing-songed with a smile.

“Oh for the love of—just answer Short-Stack! They’ve been at this for too long and I need them to stop before I go all Lima Heights on Man-Hands over here,” Santana yelled out. 

“Why just me!” Rachel shrieked.

“Because you annoy me the most,” Santana replied with a shrug. Pretty soon the entire club was staring at me expectantly. I looked over at Marley for help and all she did was merely shrug in amusement…damn it. Ok. Don’t think about sex with Kurt. Don’t think about sex with Kurt.

“Ok fine,” I said as I rolled my eyes and schooled my face to look absolutely unaffected by this conversation, “…while I do admit that Kurt Hummel is…gorgeous…” Very, very gorgeous, “…I’m not someone who has one night stands,” I said with finality. Alright…good save Anderson. 

“Lame,” Tina said with a frown at me before turning to Rachel. “Kurt’s taken anyway.” 

“You don’t seriously think he’s dating Elliott do you?” Rachel asked her.

“I _know_ they are. It’s so obvious that they’ve been a thing ever since Elliott joined the show. Why they keep it a secret, I don’t know, but it’s true love and they’re so cute together! I’m a Kelliott shipper through and through!” Tina said confidently as Mercedes agreed with her. I glanced over at Marley and we shared a knowing smile. 

“Alright guys! Welcome to the first official glee club meeting of the year,” Mr. Shue said as he walked into the choir room after school. “Considering our meeting yesterday was canceled due to the football team prank…”

“Heathens,” Mercedes said with her arms crossed over her chest from her spot on the risers. She got a few nods of agreement from the rest of the club not on the football team. Those that were (Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam) just smirked. Assholes…ok I shouldn't say that. They're actually pretty good guys I just dislike them around this time of year.

“…we now have less time to figure this out. As you know we currently have 12 members in the club. This would’ve been fine last year but the show choir board has upped their minimum members requirement to 16 for nationals. We got so close last year and I believe that this is our year so…we need to try to recruit as many people as we can in order to get to 16.”

“Mr. Shue that’s basically impossible,” Tina said. “The school hates us! No one’s gonna want to join.”

“I agree with Tina Mr. Shue, but you all can bet that the board is going to be receiving a very strongly worded letter from me regarding that change.”

“Yes because everyone is terrified of those man-hands of yours Rachel. What are you gonna do? Strangle them with your hideous animal sweaters?” Santana sarcastically said with a smug smile. 

“At least with Blaine we have 13 which means we only need to get 3 more people!” At Finn’s statement all eyes turned to me. Great. I put down the sheet music I was reading and turned to face the club. Here we go again.

“Blaine doesn’t perform Finn,” Marley spoke up.

“Seriously! You still haven’t gotten over your stage fright Short-Stack?” Santana accused. How many times did I need to tell them that I don’t have stage fright! I don’t!

“I don't have stage fright Santana…I just don’t like performing to a crowd,” I said with a calm smile as I—once again—opened up this can of worms. 

“That’s stage fright,” she argued back.

“No it’s not,” I said indignantly.

“You just gave the _literal_ definition of stage fright.”

“Whatever…I’m still not gonna be your 13th member. I just come here to play piano for you guys. End of story.”

“You can just sway in the background dude!” Puck said.

“Yeah! And if singing is the problem, just mouth along to the lyrics like Mike does!” Finn added as Mike nodded his agreement. Ugh. It’s always the same fight with these people! Why can’t they just accept that I don’t want to perform…I don’t like it. I hate being judged. I hate being stared at. I hate the anxiety that comes before the performance. I hate—damn it. Ok so maybe I do have stage fright. But still! Performing is something that I _don’t_ want to put myself through so they just have to deal with it. 

“Look guys, I whole heartedly believe that you’ll be able to find 4 willing members to join. I’ll even help look! But I just don’t like performing ok. It’s just not my thing.”

“We understand Blaine,” Mr. Shue interrupted before Rachel could start with her tirade. “Moving on! Our school musical! The school has secured the right to Grease!” As quickly as the fight started it was soon forgotten. Thank god.

“OH! I will make the perfect Sandy! Of course with Finn being my Danny, I think the musical will be quite a success!” Rachel said as she clapped her hands excitedly.

“Cool it Rachel. There _will_ be open auditions right Mr. Shue? Because I got this role in the bag,” Mercedes said with a cocky smirk behind Rachel.

“Yes! All roles will have open auditions beginning next week. With that being said, Artie will be directing, Mike will do choreography, and Blaine has agreed to tackle musical arrangements.” 

And just like that, I immediately regretted giving in when Mr. Shue cornered be about arranging the music. Don’t get me wrong, music was my first love (don’t tell Kurt) but the enthusiastic yet crazy look Rachel was throwing my way was terrifying. Mercedes was no different. Fully creeped out, I slowly turned away from them and faced the piano keys. Trust me, having two girls fighting over you is not all it’s cracked up to be. Sometimes it’s just down right painful. Especially when they start yanking you in two separate directions like a rag doll…definitely not fun. 

The rest of the meeting went as it usually does. Everyone pitched song ideas for regionals, Rachel tried to claim the solo, Mercedes almost punched Rachel for claiming the solo, Mr. Shue tried to gain some semblance of order, and Santana relentlessly asked me about my sex life every chance she could. I actually thought it was flattering she believed I had one. No one aside from Marley knew about Kurt so—for everyone else—it seemed as though I was single and had never had a boyfriend. 

To be honest, the rest of the glee club didn’t really know a lot about my life outside of school. Don’t get me wrong, they definitely did try to get to know me (sometimes a little too much) but I always found a way to avoid their personal questions…and I hated doing so every time. My house is the only one they haven’t been to and I’ve _never_ hosted any parties or get-togethers. It was too risky. By the end of glee club, I had a very detailed (and packed) rehearsal schedule from Rachel and Mercedes. I was also in dire need of a writing session in front of an actual piano.  


“Hey Blaine, are you staying today?” Mr. Shue asked after the rest of the club had left the choir room. 

“If that’s okay Mr. Shue,” I said. Of course…I had a keyboard at home, but sitting in front of a grand piano allowed inspiration to reach me quicker (don’t question me). Which is something that I needed right now because this bout of writers block I was experiencing was driving me insane.

“Yeah! Just make sure you lock up,” he said as he tossed me the keys to the choir room. “Give those to me tomorrow before school starts.”

“Will do Mr. Shue!” I said as I waved goodbye and settled down on the piano bench. I pulled out a folder full of sheet music from my backpack and sifted through until I found the page I was looking for. This particular song was the bane of my existence. The annoyance I didn’t really need right now. The unnecessary stress that I was torturing myself with. This song that…I just couldn’t get right! You see, I wrote the lyrics to the chorus while Kurt and I were broken up. I never wrote any other lyrics and I never even tried to write the actual music for it. The chorus was written and then completely forgotten about. It wasn’t until I found the napkin the lyrics were written on behind my night stand that I remembered I had written them in the first place. How it got there and how I forgot about it—I don’t know—but the point is that I most definitely didn't feel the same way I did back then. The Blaine who wrote these lyrics down was heartbroken and sad. Ugh! I have never been so mad at being so happy in my relationship! 

“Stupid Hummel,” I muttered bitterly to myself as I starting playing absentmindedly with the keys. “C’mon Blaine…you can do this.” When absolutely nothing was coming to me, I slammed my fingers down on the keys and groaned. If I could get this song right it would be perfect for the two main characters to sing in the second act. 

“Ok! Just focus. You can do this,” I whispered to myself and placed my hands back on the keys. After 20 more minutes of nothing…I decided to resort to the extreme. “I need you to break-up with me,” I said into the phone.

“Come again,” Kurt replied in confusion; making me groan in annoyance. 

“I’m trying to write an ‘I want you back’ type of song but I can’t because our relationship is too happy! I can’t emote the feelings I need in order to write this song and get over my writer’s block therefore I need you to break-up with me so that I can do that,” I said matter-of-factly.

“Oh sweetheart…the way your mind works,” Kurt laughed. “And how long would we be broken up for?”

“Until I finish my song,” I said as if it was the most obvious answer to the world’s stupidest question. 

“Seriously B.”

“Yes Kurt! I can’t finish this song and it’s completely your fault so you need to help me!”

“I’m sure it is sweetheart,” Kurt chuckled.

“Stop calling me that! We’re about to break up!” I couldn’t even see him but I knew Kurt was rolling his eyes at me. 

“Alright Anderson,” Kurt sighed. “I’m only doing this because I’m currently going over a break up scene and I need to run lines with someone.”

“Awww! Who’s breaking up?” I asked momentarily distracted.

“Evan and Magnolia. He’s leaving her for Charlie.” I gasped at that information.

“Drama!” I sang out before getting back to the task at hand. “Alright let’s do this. Make me cry Hummel, I need heartbreak here.” I said as I shifted in my seat in an attempt to ready myself.

“Okay…but if you ever irrationally bring this up during one of our fights I swear Blaine.”

“I won’t! Give me your worst.” Famous last words of mine if you ask me. I didn’t know what I was expecting. I mean…Kurt had a Golden Globe! A Golden Globe! As I sat on the piano bench silently crying, I remembered that there was a reason he had a freaking Golden-Globe! 

“…and _he_ doesn’t manipulate me Blaine! _He_ doesn’t make me uphold an impossible standard of perfection. He sees me for who I really am. With him it’s like I’m finally able to breath after being underwater for so long. Look…” he sighs “…we had a good run. We had fun and memorable moments together but I just don’t feel the same way about you anymore. I’m not in love you anymore,” Kurt said firmly. I couldn’t hold myself back after that. I let out a quiet sob. “Oh my god Blaine,” Kurt said unamused as he dropped the act.

“Shut up,” I sniffled into the phone while wiping away some tears. “Ok. I can work with this. I would say our little love spiel but I really need to live in these feelings right now.”

“Alright crazy. Call me when it’s time to get back together,” Kurt replied with an amused tone to his voice before he hung up. I picked up the napkin and read over the lyrics I had written one more time. Honestly, I should’ve thought about this whole break-up thing such a long time ago! It was as if the flood gates holding back my ideas burst open. Everything was suddenly clear to me. The way the melody was supposed to go, what instruments were needed, which key it would be in, and—most importantly—the lyrics it was missing. What I had been struggling with for months to finish was completed in an hour and a half. I amaze myself sometimes.

“You did not finish a song that fast.” Kurt said in disbelief as soon as he picked up the phone.

“Just listen love and let me know what you think,” I replied and begun playing the soft piano intro.

**I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you**

**I don't need you to search for the proof that I should**

**You don't have to convince me**

**You don't have to be scared you're not enough**

**'Cause what we've got going is good**

**I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken**

**I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget**

**Clear the slate and start over**

**Try to quiet the noises in your head**

**We can't compete with all that**

**So what if it's us?**

**What if it's us**

**And only us**

**And what came before won't count anymore or matter?**

**Can we try that?**

**What if it's you**

**And what if it's me**

**And what if that's all that we need it to be**

**And the rest of the world falls away?**

**What do you say?**

**I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me**

**So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go**

**But if you really see me**

**If you like me for me and nothing else**

**Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer that you could possibly know**

**So it can be us**

**It can be us**

**And only us**

**And what came before won't count anymore or matter**

**We can try that**

**It's not so impossible**

**Nobody else but the two of us here**

**'Cause you're saying it's possible**

**We can just watch the whole world disappear**

**'Til you're the only one**

**I still know how to see**

**It's just you and me**

**It'll be us**

**It'll be us**

**And only us**

**And what came before won't count anymore**

**We can try that**

**You and me**

**That's all that we need it to be**

**And the rest of the world falls away**

**And the rest of the world falls away**

**The world falls away**

**The world falls away**

**And it's only us**

“You’re amazing,” Kurt said softly as the final notes of the piano quieted down. “Truly and utterly amazing sweetheart.” I smiled proudly at his words but still had to ask.

“So it was good?”

“Honey B, that was beautiful. An hour and a half…that has to be your new record.”

“I think so! Oh! and we can get back together now,” I said as I took the phone off speaker and pressed it to my ear instead. 

“Thank god! _I_ almost wrote a break-up song. Worst hour and a half of my life!”

“Trust the process love. Anyway…I’m walking home today so I should get going. What does the rest of your day look like?”

“I have to finish memorizing this script for our evening shoot today. I won’t be done until late. Text you later and call you tomorrow?” he asked.

“You know it. I’m doing homework for the rest of the day anyway so I’ll be in need of some entertainment.”

“I remember homework,” Kurt said wistfully.

“Hey, if I was able to go to school at my own pace I would’ve graduated already too.”

“I know, I’m just teasing you B. Get home safely, I love you.”

“I love you too. Always have…”

“Always will…”

“No matter what,” we both finished together. I heard Kurt sending me kisses through the phone and I chuckled before hanging up. 

——————————————————————

After an uneventful dinner—which was saying something because my mother is very dramatic—and about two and a half hours of homework boredom, I decided to give myself a break. To be honest…I was just putting off having to start physics. I hate physics. It’s confusing, unnecessary, and I _suck_ at it. I’m going to study music! Why do I need physics? Anyway...I sighed and settled down on my bed as I opened up Instagram; the worm-hole of mindless entertainment I needed right now. I laughed as a picture of Tina and Brittany in ridiculous outfits came up. The caption read: “Does this say first day of senior year to you?” I liked it and kept scrolling. There were various pictures from the New Directions of the first day of school, including the one Finn took of us after the first day prank. Mercedes and Tina were fake crying, Santana and Rachel looked pissed, Artie looked downright uncomfortable, Marley and I were fake arguing with each other, and Brittany was the only one that was smiling at the camera. Mike, Puck, and Sam were all pointing and laughing at us. I commented ‘We look ridiculous’ and kept scrolling. 

Giving in, I added to the compilation of first day pictures as I posted a candid Mercedes had taken of Marley and I. We were both sitting on the piano bench and I was laughing at something Marley had said. It was the perfect picture that showcased how close our friendship was. I honestly don’t know what I would do without her. ‘Partners in crime...always’ I smiled at my caption and read a few of the comments that begun rolling in from the New Directions. As I was laughing at Puck’s inappropriate yet hilarious comment, I received a friend request and a DM notification.

“Chandler?” I muttered to myself as I read the name; failing to place it. Chandler. Chandler. Chandler. Chandl—, “Oh! The guy from the assembly!” I said to myself as realization struck me. Hey! I know what you’re thinking! Now usually I’m really good with names, but that day was full of stress and paranoia so you can’t really hold it against me for not remembering his name.

**Hi Blaine, I’m not sure if you remember me but we talked for a bit at the assembly. You know...before we were pelted with slushy balloons! Anyway I was wondering if you had time to talk?** — @chandler_kiehl

_Of course I remember! What a great first day of high school for you! (does my sarcasm come across?) Anyway…what’s up? Did you have any questions about McKinley?_ —@blaineanderson 

**Not what I expected high school would be like! I actually had a question about the glee club. I noticed you hanging out with them and walking into the choir room after school (please don’t think I’m a stalker!) and was wondering if you had any information on auditioning?** —@chandler_kiehl

“This kid is a life saver,” I muttered to myself as I typed out my reply. This would finally get the glee club of my back about joining…and…of course…give Chandler a chance to make friends. Totally not doing this for purely selfish reasons.

_Chandler you’re not a stalker, but you_ **_are_ ** _a life-saver! Truly my hero! Do you think any of your friends (maybe 3) would also be interested in joining? They don’t necessarily have to be singers but if they’re willing to stand in the back and mouth along to the words that would amazing!_ —@blaineanderson

“C’mon, c’mon,” I chanted quietly to myself as I watched the little typing bubble appear and disappear. Had I made things too intense? I wasn’t trying to force him into anything and by now he must’ve known that the glee club wasn’t that popular. Although he had asked…maybe he thought he could only join if his friends joined too! Oh no! I was beginning to type out an explanation when Chandler’s reply popped up.

**Well glad I could be of service! Three of my other friends are interested. Would you like to meet up for coffee to talk about the audition?** —@chandler_kiehl

_That’s great! You basically just saved the glee club. Of course I could meet for coffee! I actually handle the music for the club so I could help with song selections. Does the Lima Bean after school tomorrow sound good?_ —@blaineanderson

**Perfect! See you then!** —@chandler_kiehl

With a relieved smile, I put my phone to the side and flopped onto my back. At least that problem was fixed and didn’t have to burden my mind anymore. Not only that, but I got to stay where I truly belonged—in front of the piano and _not_ on stage! Slowly but surely things seemed to be going okay so far. Hopefully they stayed that way. Hopefully…


	5. Interlude: Chandler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to hate Chandler and write him as an annoying character, but ended up just making him an innocent freshman with a crush. Misguided and equally innocent friends don't help. We've all been there. Thanks for reading!

Chandler's POV

“Guys! We have officially made it through our first day of high school!” Ava said excitedly to the group as we sat down on the gym bleachers. “I honestly thought it would be more dramatic. You know…to finally be part of the drama we always see in high school movies.”

“Well there’s your problem Ava…that only happens in the movies. What, did you think that you would walk into the school, lock eyes with the popular quarterback, and fall hopelessly in love?” Olivia said with her usually tone of sass. Ava looked towards Olivia and pouted before nodding sadly. Oh Ava, always the dreamer.

“It could still happen Ava! Right Chandler?” Abigail interjected and looked at me with a creepy optimistic smile. I was about to agree with Olivia in that there was _no_ way it could happen when Abigail subtly gestured her head towards Ava and gave me a pleading look. 

“Right…” I said with a hesitant smile, “…anything could happen at this point!”

“Oh c’mon guys! I’m not delusional, I know the chances of that actually happening are slim to none but that doesn’t mean these four years aren't gonna be good!” Ava said as she rolled her eyes at us. We watched as she looked around. For what? I don’t know, but it was clear she was looking for something. As she widened her eyes and dropped her jaw, my only guess was that she found what she was looking for. “Speaking of good…I love high school boys,” she muttered, “so much better than 8th grade creeps.”

Almost simultaneously, the rest of us all whipped our heads to look in the direction Ava was staring at. There, making his way through the crowd of freshman, was the cutest boy I had ever seen. It was like someone had yanked him straight out of the 50’s. You know…back when guys actually knew how to dress well and didn’t resort to sagging their pants or wearing oversized stained t-shirts. The smile that came with him only added to the debonair charm he had going for him. 

“I think he’s coming this way,” I heard Ava whisper before she started scooting us, “Hurry! Make room!” 

“I’m getting a gay vibe. Chandler is my gay vibe right?” Abigail said hurriedly as he got closer and closer. And yes…he was coming our way. Holy crap.

“I-I don’t know. I’m used to being the only gay kid in school. I’ve never _met_ another gay kid!” I said as I forced my eyes away from Mr. 50’s Dream to look at Abigail. The rest of the girls looked at me with sympathetic eyes before Ava smiled and assured us that she would ask. We were all in the process of convincing her _not_ to do that and embarrass us further when I saw he had sat down right next to Ava. There was a moment of shock between us as we all went still. If there were no sudden movements he wouldn’t see us blatantly freaking out over him. Angling her body away from him, Ava looked at us with wide excited eyes and proceeded to mouth ‘Oh my god!’ in a very fangirl way. Pretty soon, we were all quietly debating on what to do. The girls kept whispering over each other and I was trying _really_ hard to not turn my head and look at him. 

“Should we introduce ourselves?” Olivia asked. “We could widen our friend group!” 

“I’m trying to get Chandler a man here…not a friend!” At that, my eyes widened and I quickly begun to shake my head at Abigail. He would never think of me that way! Ever! That would never happen. Right?

“Excuse me, what is this about a prank we keep hearing about?…” Hearing those words being uttered, we all paused and turned—in disbelief—to see Ava introducing herself… to him! Then all of a sudden she’s introducing the rest of us and the next thing I knew I had a pair of pretty hazel eyes looking straight at me. Mr. 50’s Dream then smiled and began talking. Turned out his name was Blaine and he was, in fact, ‘very gay.’ Mr. 50’s Dr— I mean _Blaine_ and I then shared a moment? Is that the right way to put it? Could it actually be true that I shared a moment with a cute boy? A cute boy who—may I add— _winked_ at me! Blaine winked at me…did that mean…hm.

* * *

“I still think he was flirting with you,” Ava said from her spot on my bed. After the second day of school, the girls had decided that it was about time for a relaxing sleepover. Ava claimed to already be stressed out by high school even though we were barely two days into the school year. I—on the other hand—knew they had ulterior motives. Considering, I had been listening to them talking about my interaction with Blaine for the past 20 minutes, I was right.

“We were having a conversation Ava,” I said in a bored voice. This discussion was starting to get repetitive. “He was showing his support by reaching out to a fellow gay kid.”

“But he winked at you!” Olivia exclaimed. “Surely that has to mean _something!_

“Yeah! People just don’t go around winking at others…that would just be weird,” Abigail supplied from where she was laying down on the floor. Could they be right? I mean…could he have been flirting? Don’t get me wrong, I know that just because we’re both gay it doesn’t mean we _have_ to date nor does it mean we can’t just be friends, but…

“I think I might really like him,” I wondered out loud. Did I have a crush? I had no idea how this worked! Sure, I’ve had celebrity crushes (Patrick Dempsey), but I’ve never had an actual crush on a person that’s part of my everyday life. What if this could be something? What if I wasn't giving this the chance it deserved? What if I was just reaching and there was no way he felt the same? I jumped as the three girls squealed at my words and moved to huddle around me on the bed. Blushing, I decided to throw caution to the wind and let the excitement sink in.

“I could picture it now…,” Ava said as she looked off into the distance. “You guys would make such a cute couple!”

“Oh my god Chandler! You might have a boyfriend,” Olivia exclaimed in disbelief. “A cute _senior_ boyfriend!” OMG she was right! How did this become my life? Should I get excited? This isn’t a done deal but…I couldn’t help but get excited.

“Ok guys…I hate to be a downer, but this is starting to sound just a bit crazy,” Abigail—the voice of reason—doused us with a heaping serving of reality. “Chandler I know you like him, but you should get to know him first. Let him get to know you too. Be friends and see if you even have a chance of working.”

“Boo! Let us be excited Abigail.”

“I’m just saying! We don’t even know if he’s single.” Abigail had a point. I knew nothing about him yet…I couldn’t help liking him. But I still knew _nothing_ about him! 

“You know what, I agree with Abigail—“

“What! No! Chandler don’t listen to her,” Ava exclaimed in disappointment.

“This is my first real crush guys! My first real crush in which the guy is _actually_ gay and not a celebrity! I just want to see where it goes. Maybe I could try being friends with him?” I suggested as I tried to reason with the more excited of the girls. Flat out telling a boy you barely know that you like them is crazy. What was I thinking!

“Ooh! I know! Friend request him on Insta and then DM him! Open up that friendly communication,” Abigail teased with a smile. My eyes widened in horror at the thought of talking to him. It didn’t matter if it was all virtual…it still made me anxious. What would I even say?

“And say what Abigail!” I voiced my concern. “I have no reason to talk to him. He’s gonna think I’m weird!” At my words, the girls backed down. Abigail sighed as she thought of what I could possibly talk about with a boy I talked to for a measly ten minutes. This was dumb. There was no way in which I wouldn’t come off as a creepy stalker. A sudden gasp filled the air and our heads shot up. We all looked in the direction of Ava who had an excited look in her eyes.

“I know!” she said before she ordered me to hand over my phone. What the heck was I getting myself into?!?

* * *

“Chandler. We’re joining the glee club for you! Now spill!” Olivia said impatiently as she grabbed me by my shoulders and began shaking me. I had just gotten back from getting coffee with Blaine only to find the three girls in my bedroom. Waiting for me like vultures.

“It was fine,” I said nonchalantly. Clearly my explanation wasn’t good enough for them as they all simultaneously groaned in annoyance. 

“Details please!” Ava said as she threw a pillow at me. Before the rest of the girls could throw even more pillows at me, I relented and told them everything. I told them about the nerves that were running through me as I sat in that coffee shop waiting for him to arrive. I told them about the way our initial conversation of viable audition songs switched to something more personal. I told them about the conversation we had about bullies and how great it was to talk to someone who understands. I told them about the way he would listen intently as I explained something that I liked to him. I told them about how we bonded over our favorite superhero movies. I told them about how _nice_ he was. I told them about the way he made me laugh. I told them about the way he hugged me goodbye with a promise to see me at glee club auditions. I told them everything and didn’t hold back my excitement.

“I think we’re _actually_ friends,” I said softly. Ava and Olivia looked at each other with happy smiles while Abigail tackled me in a hug.

“I’m proud of you for putting yourself out there,” Abigail said. “Friends sound pretty good to me…for now anyway!”

“Oh god! We _are_ just friends,” I reminded them. “Don’t meddle!”

“But you want to be more don’t you!”

“Yes Ava, but I am happy being friends with him. I don’t even think he feels the same way.”

“But—“

“And that’s fine!” I interrupted Olivia, “If that ever changes, wonderful, but I’ll be fine if it doesn’t. I can admire from afar.” Reluctantly, the girls accepted my stance on the subject and quickly dropped it. As the conversation drifted from my hopeless (and non-existent) love life to the newest episode of Fillmore airing tonight, I could only think about the way Blaine’s eyes squinted as he sincerely laughed at my awful jokes. As I thought about that image, one thing was very clear…I was going to willingly put myself through the heartbreak of an unrequited crush. Great!

* * *

“Alright guys! Welcome to our first official glee club meeting with a full a team!” Mr. Shue said as he introduced the girls and I to the rest of the club. I knew that glee club wasn’t all that popular, but I was still surprised when no one besides us auditioned. Nevertheless, I shouldn’t really be complaining considering we were automatically given a spot and I now got to spend more time with Blaine. Small victories people. It’s all about small victories. “Please welcome Chandler, Ava, Olivia, and Abigail everyone.” We quickly made our way to our seats as the rest of the glee club clapped enthusiastically. I guess they _really_ needed people. As I took my seat, a girl in the front (wearing an atrocious sweater) went to stand next to Mr. Shue. I didn’t know names yet so I had no idea who she was. The only people I knew were Blaine and Marley. Looking back towards the front, I saw Blaine who was sitting at the piano and giving me a thumbs up. Don’t blush Chandler. Don’t blush.

“As the team captain—“

“Rachel, when did we agree you were captain?” 

“I sent an email Mercedes. Anyway! As the team captain I would like to personally welcome you all to our club. Now, I know you all are rather inexperienced when it comes to all things show choir, but I am here in case you have any questions and will gladly give you some pointers,” Rachel said as she finished with her somewhat condescending speech and returned to her seat. Ava gave me a look that clearly said ‘the things we do for you’ and I could do nothing, but smile with appreciation. They truly were the bestest friends in the world.

“Look, I don’t mean to be a bitch…well actually I do. First of all Berry, you look like a sad version of Pippi Longstocking in that outfit…” My eyes shot up to a girl wearing a Cheerios uniform. Clearly she was mad about something because she was using straight-up fighting words. “Second of all, you should know that we all just _pretend_ to like you…”

“Santana…” Mr. Shue warned her only to be ignored.

“…so if anyone should be captain, it should be me because I’m awesome,” Santana finished her rant with a shrug. There was a moment of silence as the information that was just said was digested before the entire room erupted into incomprehensible noise. Each member seemed to be declaring why _they_ should be captain and getting louder by the second when they saw that Mr. Shue wasn’t really listening. The girls and I glanced at each other, not knowing what to do. Marley rolled her eyes and settled into her chair as if this was going to last a while. Blaine was shaking his head in amusement and sifting through sheet music, completely ignoring everything else.

“Alright! Guys! GUYS!” Mr. Shue shouted while frantically waiving his arms. Sure enough, everyone stopped yelling. Thank god. “If you really want me to officially select a team captain then let’s do this in a respectable and organized manner.” There were mutters of agreement among the group at Mr. Shue’s suggestion. “Okay then! Those wanting to be captain will write an essay about—“

“Essay?”

“Pass.”

“Hell to the no!”

“I’m out.”

“I didn’t wanna be captain anyway.”

“I’d rather choke on a spoon.”

And that was that. All that fighting for nothing! I felt like I had been through whirlpool of emotions only to be spat out completely delirious and confused. I’m pretty sure my face said it all because as soon as I caught Blaine’s eye he chuckled into the quiet and tense atmosphere.

“Welcome to glee club,” he said with laughter in his voice. The rest of club looked over at the four of us sitting off to the side and immediately burst out laughing. 

“God they probably think we’re crazy!” I heard Mercedes say in between bouts of laughter. Did I think they were crazy? Yes. But looking at all of them laughing together, I could also tell this was a tight-knit group. Sort of like a family. They teased each other and fought, but genuinely liked one another in the end. It was going to be an adventure getting to know these people, and if that meant constantly seeing Blaine laughing beautifully well…what can you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Blaine goes to LA? I don't know...maybe!


	6. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of got away from me, but in a fun way (at least I think so). I realize this story is going kind of slowly, but I promise that it will pick up soon (next chapter). I just don't want things to feel rushed. 
> 
> Anyway...hope you enjoy!

Do you know that feeling you get when there is something amazing you’re looking forward to, but you still have to get through the day in order to get to it? Well…that was exactly the way I was feeling at the moment. Why? Because the day I had been looking forward to for over two months had finally arrived. Today was the day I was traveling to Kurt. Yes! I just referred to him as a destination because he is home to me and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Unfortunately for me, I still had to get through an _entire_ school day before I would even be able to step foot into an airport to get on my evening flight. It was the deal I had made with my mom in order to get her to agree to me leaving Thursday night instead of Friday. Kurt, my wonderful boyfriend who thought I was arriving Friday, would be getting the surprise of his life. If you’re—for whatever reason—thinking that I had an elaborate and evil prank waiting for him then…you would be 100% right! You see, that beautiful little jerk (who I love dearly) got me so good right before he left Ohio and I didn’t have time to get him back. Well, for the past two months I’ve had nothing _but_ time and this prank is going to be amazing! It is so elaborate I had to recruit Elliott to the dark side in order to pull it off. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve also missed Kurt like crazy and couldn't wait to have the love of my life back in my arms, but…the prank! I giggled out loud just thinking about it.

“Are you thinking about your oh so genius prank?” Marley questioned as she pulled into the school parking lot.

“It’s gonna be so good Marley,” I chuckled from my seat and began gathering my things. 

“That’s what you’ve been saying for the past week!” Marley said as she playfully shoved my shoulder; switching to a whisper as we entered the school, “You and E have been having super secret FaceTime meetings to plot this prank for over a month and you still won’t tell me what it is!”

“All will be reveled tonight.”

“Isn’t K on his last day of night shoots today though?” Marley asked as she opened her locker and begun messing with her hair in the mirror.

“Exactly,” I said with a smirk in her direction.

“That sounds awfully…ominous.” 

“I’ll be sure to send you the video.”

“You better…” Marley said before we parted ways to go to class.

As expected, the rest of the school day dragged on ever so slowly. The students of McKinley High were their usual annoying selves, I tried really hard not to burst out crying while taking my physics quiz, Kurt calmed me down when I called him crying _after_ taking my physics quiz, and everyone was just acting…weird? Lunch wasn’t nearly as chaotic as it typically was. The only reason for that being that none of the New Directions (aside from the newbies) showed up to our table. Not even Marley! When I texted the group chat to find out what the _hell_ was going on (my exact words), no one replied. 

“Do any of you guys have any idea what’s going on?” I asked the four freshman who were discussing a quiz for a class they all shared. Chandler looked and stuttered his way through an explanation.

“Umm. I-I don't k-know what you…um…mean B-Blaine?” 

“Really?” I said with narrowed eyes “You have no clue. Absolutely no idea?”

“No clue,” Ava said quickly as she shoved Chandler’s pizza slice into his mouth to prevent him from talking. I directed my gaze to Olivia and Abigail only to be told the same thing. Throughout lunch, they didn’t give in to my questions. Not once! Eventually, Chandler (as a last ditch effort) randomly asked me about my thoughts on the latest Spiderman movie…which worked in _completely_ distracting me. I couldn't help it. If you ever ask me about superheroes I _will_ respond…always. 

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang while I was in the middle of my ‘Iron Man is better than Captain America and I will fight you if you think otherwise’ rant. As we were walking to glee, I didn’t notice the growing excited smiles of the four walking beside me. If I had it would’ve saved me from having a _literal_ heart attack as soon as I entered the choir room. In my defense, it was a mixture of everyone yelling out ‘surprise,’ two airhorns going off, and confetti cannons blowing up in my face that caused my reaction. If all of that hadn’t happened…I wouldn't have screamed as loud as I did.

“So _that’s_ what you sound like in bed,” Santana said as the rest of the club laughed. My glare at Santana only adding to the apparent hilarity of the situation.

“Oh my god! I got that on video,” Mercedes laughed as she and Tina watched a playback of my reaction. 

“You guys suck,” I muttered from my place behind Chandler (yes, I hid) which only caused everyone to laugh even harder than they already were. “Are you trying to kill me!” More laughter. “I almost had a heart attack! I could’ve _died!_ ”

“Oh relax Short-Stack…Now come blow out your candles. Mama wants some cake.” At Santana’s words, I finally took in the decorations that covered the room and the cake that was on top of the piano. I slowly smiled as everyone began singing Happy Birthday and stumbled slightly as I was pushed closer to the cake. Although they tested my limits all the time, these people always came through when you needed them the most. They always showed you they cared. 

Everyone cheered as I blew out the candles. Puck’s shout of ‘Watch out boys, he’s legal!’ got a few cat-calls from the girls; Santana being the loudest. Once everyone was happily enjoying their cake and were done teasing me about being a cougar if I ever tried to date Chandler (which was a very awkward topic of conversation by the way because they didn’t understand that we were just friends _and_ I also had a boyfriend they didn’t know about), that’s when the questions began.

“Where are you going this weekend anyway, Blaine?” Tina asked; starting the conversation everyone apparently wanted to have. “We wanted to just show up at your house and throw an awesome party for you, but Marley said you weren't going to be home the entire weekend.” My mind immediately went into panic mode at the mention of the New Directions ambushing my house. That would’ve been so bad! Like…extremely! Thank god for Marley.

“Yeah! That’s why we planned this little pre-Birthday surprise for you. Otherwise we would’ve waited for your actual birthday,” Mercedes supplied with a curious glance my way. In an attempt to stall, I shoved a big piece of cake in my mouth and chewed slowly. None of which helped, by the way, because I was being started at the whole time by the entire glee club. They were all just waiting! Staring at me and waiting! What could I say? Should I lie? No, they would know if it was a flat out lie. Santana would call me out, she had a weird sixth sense. 

“Umm…I’m visiting family,” I said after I swallowed the last bit of cake. It wasn’t a complete lie, but it still wasn’t the truth. I couldn’t tell them the truth.

“In Ohio?” Finn asked. 

“No.”

“You have family out of state?” Rachel asked.

“Yes.” 

“Where?” Quinn asked. Ok, what the hell was this an interrogation?

“Answer the question Anderson,” Puck interjected when I hesitated. Ok…so this _was_ an interrogation. I glanced over at Marley who had a confused look on her face; obviously not knowing what was going on. Well, this had certainly taken a turn.

“Shouldn’t Mr. Shue be here by now? I wonder what’s taking hi—“

“He’s off fighting with Sue for switching his hair product with cement. It’s gonna be a while, now…” Santana said; taking control of the conversation. “…answer the question Short-Stack and quit looking at your little sidekick for help.” Was this really happening right now? Seriously!

“C’mon guys…I thought we were having fun! You know…yay! I’m finally 18! Let’s party!” I said half-heartedly; grasping at straws trying to restore normalcy. It didn’t work.

“You know,” Santana continued as if I hadn’t uttered a word, “As we were planning this little shindig, a bunch of us realized: ‘Huh! We know nothing about our little Blainers.’ Unfortunately, I know more about Berry’s sad little life than I do about yours. No one has ever been to your house, aside from innocent McGee over there and you don’t talk about your family, even though we know you have a happy go-lucky one. So what’s the deal?” Crap.

“Yeah Blaine! Sure you hang out with us, but I feel like you’ve never really let us in. Glee club is supposed to feel like a big family and right now you feel more like…a very distant cousin that is only invited to the family reunion out of courtesy,” Ok. That hurt a little bit, “We just want to get to know you before we all split up and leave. We don’t want you to never talk to us again after high school is over,” Tina said sincerely. Well…when you put it that way, I could see where they were coming from. Honestly, maybe I was being too strict about this situation. Of course, I wanted to let them in! Of course, I wanted them to know me! I was just so scared that one day I would get too comfortable and let something slip. It’s not that I didn’t trust them. I just didn’t want them to change. I had already lost friends to this in middle school and I didn’t want it to happen again. Not this group. 

Glancing around the room, I could see that everyone shared Tina’s feelings. They were all looking at me with patient yet frustrated smiles. I glanced at Marley and searched her eyes for some kind of hint regarding what I should do. I smiled when she shrugged and nodded. I knew I couldn’t give everything, but I owed it to them to give _something_.

“You guys are right,” I said; finally speaking up. “And I’m sorry if I made you feel uninvolved. If you must know…I’m visiting…my brother.” I’m pretty sure I’ll see Cooper at least once while I’m in LA, so it wasn’t total lie.

“You have a brother!” the entire glee club said at once. 

“Yeah,” I said as I grimaced at their reaction. “I don’t really talk about him all that much.” I was going to leave it at that. I was going to leave it at that and hope they dropped the subject, but Marley just had to…ugh!

“Because he’s famous,” she said teasingly with amusement in her eyes. If looks could kill she would be on her way to hell right now.

“He’s what!” Rachel gasped as she clutched Finn’s arm in excitement.

“No. He’s not,” I said as I tried to calm the growing excitement of the New Directions. But Marley just plowed through.

“You know the guy from the [FreeCreditRatingToday.com](http://FreeCreditRatingToday.com) commercials….” The entire room gasped. That bitch. Marley is so dead!

“Cooper Anderson is your _brother_ ,” Mercedes asked in disbelief.

“I love those commercials!” Tina yelled excitedly among the surprised reactions of the club. “The song is my ringtone!”

“Well damn Anderson, you’re related to the sexiest man in North America. Who knew!” Santana said.

“That man is a Disney Prince,” supplied Ava as the rest of her friends nodded in agreement. 

While everyone was distracted eagerly discussing this new information, I took the opportunity to flip Marley off and mouth ‘I hate you’ to her. She responded with an ‘I love you too’ and a wide smile. Still seething, I took a glance around the room. I saw everyone having different conversations discussing their favorite commercials Cooper had starred in and how exciting it must be to be in ‘the business.’ All of sudden, I saw what she had done. She had given them something to talk about! Marley had gotten them to stop poking around by making them think they hit the jackpot. Genius! I could tell she had realized I had finally caught up when she gave me a thumbs-up and her signature smile. 

“Wait!” Rachel shouted loudly; earning the attention of the entire room. “Does your brother know Kurt Hummel!?!” Mercedes and Tina gasped at Rachel’s words.

“Here we go,” Artie muttered while the Fillmore fan-girls glared at him. Dear god. Ok…just play it cool.

“I seriously doubt it Rachel,” I scoffed. Nice Anderson, very believable! 

For the rest of fourth period—No. The rest of the school day. I fielded questions non-stop. Eventually, I had to explain to them the different levels of fame and how there was no way my brother ( a struggling actor; not gonna lie) could possible run anywhere near the same circle Kurt Hummel was in. 

“Tina we have to go! I have to mentally prepare myself to watch the new episode of Fillmore tonight. It’s the big matching ceremony and I’m pretty sure Evan is being paired with Charlie! This is going to be HUGE!” Mercedes called out to Tina—who was glued to my side—from across the parking lot.

“I’M COMING!” she yelled aggressively before turning her attention back to me. “Blaine please promise me if you ever meet Kurt Hummel that you’ll say hi to him for me and tell him that I’m his biggest fan in the whole wide world. Please! Please!”

“Of course Tina.”

“You’re the best Blainey-Days,” Tina said before running over to the girls with a wide smile on her face; leaving Marley and I alone. 

“So you’ll tell K all of that tonight when you ‘meet him’,” Marley asked teasingly.

“Yup! Right after I prank him!”

“Here we go…” Marley muttered as she walked ahead of me towards her car.

“But you don’t understand how good it’s gonna be Marley!” I said a I ran after her.

* * *

After a long flight made even longer by a toddler who wouldn’t stop crying and a kid who kept kicking my seat, I finally landed at LAX. Working my way through LA’s busiest airport was no small feat in my jet-lagged state. It was 9pm in LA which meant that it was midnight in Ohio which _also_ meant that I should be in bed right now dreaming away the stresses of the day. But I wasn’t. As I got to baggage claim and grabbed my suitcase (which took forever by the way), I caught sight of a familiar baseball cap being donned by an even more familiar person.

“Hey kid,” Burt said when I got closer and he was able to pull me into a hug. “How’ve ya been?”

“Hi Burt!,” I said; hugging back. “I’ve been great. What about you? Please tell me you’re following your heart-healthy diet because I’m pretty sure my mom implanted some type of recording device in my suitcase and she’s currently listening to this conversation.”

“I wouldn’t put it past Jeanie, but you can report back to her that I have been following it very strictly,” Burt laughed; guiding me out of the airport.

“Thank god,” I muttered and had begun texting my mom Burt’s _exact_ words when I remembered something. “Wait…I thought Max was going to pick me up? Don’t tell me he found out! Ugh! I had everything planned out. E and I went over this whole thing so many times!”

“Relax kid! He still knows nothing about your little scheme,” Oh thank god, “Max had a personal issue to deal with so I gave him the day off. Considering the paparazzi doesn’t care about the superstar’s dad, I thought I would take this chance to surprise my future son-in-law,” Burt said with a smile as we approached his truck. I always loved when he called me that.

“I don’t know Burt…your son’s stubbornness might have me running for the hills one day.”

“Oh heck no! Once you graduate and move-in together he officially becomes your problem Anderson,” Burt said causing me to laugh. He kind of said it a little _too_ seriously. “I did my time with him. It’s your turn now.” 

Once my suitcase was in the trunk, Burt turned up his Mellencamp music and started the drive to the Fillmore set. Conversation flowed effortlessly. That’s what I liked most about Burt. Nothing was ever awkward between us even though I was dating his son and he knew—due to unfortunate incidents that we won’t talk about—that we were _definitely_ having sex. The man could make anyone feel comfortable in his presence. 

As Burt was catching me up on how his car shop was doing, I got a text from Elliott informing me that everything was in place and the entire crew was ready. Yes. The _entire_ crew! Kurt wasn’t gonna know what hit him. I responded back to let him know I was on my way with Burt in tow to which he simply sent the smirking little devil emoji.

“Well, that smile is just down right evil,” Burt laughed from his seat behind the wheel. “What are you gonna do to my son Anderson?”

“Ok, you should know that _he_ started this when _he_ thought it would be funny to booby-trap my house so that I could believe I was being haunted by a ghost. Knowing I’m scared of the paranormal! You can fight a person Burt…you can’t fight a ghost! And let’s not forget the ‘grand-finale’ where he chased me around the house for five minutes inside of my large teddy bear! He deliberately cut up my large teddy bear, took the stuffing out, got _inside_ of it, and—Stop laughing!” My words only made Burt laugh even more. 

“Oh god! I can’t…believe I forgot about that,” he roared with laughter. “He got you good!”

“Yeah well your son is evil and I’m getting him back,” I said with a pout and waited—annoyed—for Burt to stop laughing.

“I missed you kid,” Burt said after he had calmed down.

“Yeah, yeah. I missed you too.”

* * *

After a 20 minute drive, Burt and I arrived at the Fillmore set. Pablo, the security guard, easily let us through after wishing me luck on the prank. Yup! Everyone was in on this.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” I heard an oh so familiar voice say. Getting out of the truck, I came face to face with Elliott Gilbert. My boyfriend’s rumored boyfriend…and _my_ co-conspirator. “Hey Mr. Hummel!”

“Hi Elliott,” Burt said in amusement.

“Are you seriously already filming this,” I asked in disbelief when he shoved his camera in my face. This guy literally filmed and took pictures of _everything_. It was good because he was able to capture so many amazing moments, but he also had blackmail material on everyone. And he never hesitated to use it.

“Of course! When you and Kurt finally go public with your relationship this is gonna be the first video I post. It perfectly captures how _married_ you two are.” I rolled my eyes and smiled. “Love the look by the way. The beanie, the curls, the glasses…very Saturday morning chic.”

“I just got off of a five hour plane ride. I’m allowed look like this. Is everything ready?” I asked as Elliott shut off his camera.

“The fake trailer is in position and hooked up to the truck. Kurt will be directed to go there after he’s done shooting his scene to get changed. While he’s there the crew will get Stage 4 ready. Once that’s done…everything is a go!”

“Perfect,” I said as high-fived Elliott.

“Hold up…What is this prank anyway?” Burt asked.

“It’s genius Mr. Hummel! We got an earthquake simulator and wrapped it to make it look like a trailer. He’s gonna be there with one of the hairstylists—who’s totally in on this too—and we’re gonna hit him with a…what? 7.0?”

“Possibly 8.5,” I added.

“And after that we’re gonna move the trailer to Stage 4. Over the radio, that the hairstylists will have, we’ll tell him that someone is…stealing the trailer from the lot,” Elliott laughed through the explanation.

“At Stage 4…”

“Which will be completely dark!”

“…the entire cast and crew of Fillmore will be waiting.”

“Each will have their own confetti canons…”

“…which will go off once Kurt steps out of the trailer,” I finished excitedly. To anyone else this prank would probably sound completely ridiculous and kind of lame, but considering Kurt was scared of earthquakes, the dark, and sudden loud noises…it was perfect. Serves him right for scaring the crap out of me! Burt looked at Elliott and I for a moment before shaking his head sadly.

“It was nice knowing ya,” Burt said solemnly, “cause he’s gonna kill you. _Both_ of you.” Elliott and I turned to each other at his words. We took a moment to think before smiling simultaneously.

“I think we just got confirmation that we’ve come up with a brilliantly evil prank.”

“I think so too Elliott.”

* * *

“Alright the trailer is being moved to Stage 4 and everyone is in position,” Elliott informed me as he drove the golf cart to Stage 4. “Did you see his face during the ‘earthquake,’” he laughed.

“Priceless! Please tell me you’ve been filming this whole thing,” I chuckled. 

“Of course!” Elliott said. Over the radio, we could hear Kurt beginning to freak out a little bit. I felt a little bad…but not _that_ bad. Once we arrived to Stage 4, we quickly ran into the building and made our way to the middle of the crowd. I was handed a confetti canon and everyone grew quiet as the truck pulling the trailer was let into the lot. Some crew members quickly closed the large double doors and everyone was thrown into complete darkness. 

“Wait…I think we stopped,” we heard Kurt say quietly over the radio Elliott had.

“Go out and check,” Emily, the hairstylist, said.

“Why do _I_ have to do it?”

“Because you’re the guy!”

“Ugh…fine,” Kurt said. Everyone pointed their confetti cannons to the ceiling and waited with baited breaths. I saw Elliott turn on his camera and heard the little beep as he began recording. As soon as Kurt opened the door to the trailer, all the confetti cannons went off and Kurt’s terrified scream rang out. I heard Elliott howling with laughter next to me as someone flipped the lights on. The confusion on Kurt’s face at seeing the entire crew of Fillmore right in front of himas confetti rained down was spectacular! The icing on the cake, though, was when I danced my way over to Kurt as Niki Watkins’ “The Joke Is On You” played on full blast over the speakers. 

**Can’t stop you know we’ll never give it up**

**People talk but we just don’t care**

**In this life you know you gotta live it up**

**So everybody put your hands in the air**

When he saw me, Kurt started smiling and shaking his head in disbelief. His smile turned into full on laughter as he glanced around the room and saw everyone dancing to the ridiculous song. 

“You asshole,” Kurt said when I grabbed his hands to make him dance along with me.

**It’s an all night party that we're getting into**

“…If you think you it’s all over then the joke is on _you_ ,” I sang along while mockingly pointing at Kurt.

**It’s a dream**

**It’s a scene and it’s all brand new**

**If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you**

“I hate you. 100% hate you,” Kurt said over the music as he playfully punched my shoulder.

“Payback’s a bitch love,” I said as I ducked away from his assault. At that term of endearment it clicked for us that, after two months apart, we were finally in the same room together. Amongst the chaos going on around us, we both looked at each other with wide and excited smiles before closing the little distance that laid between us. I felt Kurt’s arms wrap around my neck and his chest collide with mine. My arms instantly went around his waist and I buried my nose in the crook of his neck.

“Hi Honey B,” I heard him giggle into my shoulder where his lips were pressed. His giggle was my favorite sound in the entire world.

“Hey,” I said as I laid a light kiss to his neck.

“You’re here.”

“I’m here, love.” I chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Burt really needs to learn how to work social media if he's so insistent on using it.


	7. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Being able to wake up in the arms of the man you loved is something I’ve learned to greatly appreciate because—for me—it didn’t happen everyday…at least not yet. When you’re in a long distance relationship you learn that every moment together counts. You start to notice how much you missed the small things that people in regular relationships took for granted. Things such as feeling solid arms wrapped around your waist, soft puffs of breath tickling the back of your neck, and the way a solid chest could warm your back. For some, these were everyday occurrences, but for me—in that moment—they were everything.

I smiled and slowly turned around to face Kurt. I fully expected him to still be asleep so I jumped slightly when I saw his striking blue eyes staring back at me. We both chuckled quietly, but didn’t say anything else. The bright tranquility the sun provided surrounded the room. The entire moment was too precious to break so we just started at each other. No words were necessary. 

You would think that after almost four years of being together I would know just how beautiful this boy was, but it always caught me off guard. It was as though I was back in 7th grade, just realizing I had a crush on my best friend. His outer beauty, though, was no match for the beauty within him. All of the struggles he’s faced and the Hollywood bullies he’s put up with have made him into an incredibly strong person with such a deep sense of who he was. His optimism amazed me, his talent inspired me, and his determination made me feel as though anything was possible…as long as he was there with me. God…am I sappy or what!

“Happy Birthday,” Kurt whispered quietly so as to not disturb the peace surrounding us. I smiled and closed my eyes before cuddling deeper into him; shimmying down to press my face against his chest. I felt the rumble as Kurt laughed. He was too adorable sometimes. 

“Thanks love” I whispered back; kissing his bare chest before pulling back to face him. “What time did you finish last night anyway? I didn’t even feel you get in.”

“That’s because you sleep like a log B. We wrapped around 2am. When I got here I found you dead asleep in your clothes and your glasses still on,” Kurt said as he stroked his fingers up and down my back. I laughed when I remembered I had been determined to wait up for Kurt. Clearly, that plan hadn’t worked out. “I got you into pajamas, took off your glasses, and even had a full on conversation with you.”

“You did!” I said in surprise and glanced to see that I was, in fact, wearing a pair of Kurt’s pajamas pants and his  Fillmore season 2 cast shirt.

“How do you not remember this? I swear B, there could be a catastrophic earthquake and you would sleep right through it.”

“Speaking of earthquakes…I got you good, didn’t I,” I said as a wicked smile donned my face causing Kurt to roll his eyes. Ha! He knew I got him good.

“That you did sweetheart,” Kurt sighed. “And as pay back…” I felt the stillness of his hand too late.

“NOOOO!” I yelled, just a second before Kurt’s fingers began tickling my sides. I tried to wiggle away from him, but accepted my fate once he straddled me; firmly holding me in place. “Stop!” I shouted in between hysterical laughter.

“Keep going?”

“Noooo…Stooop!”

“But it looks like you’re having fun!”

“I…h-hate you!” I laughed out. All of a sudden Kurt’s hands were no longer assaulting my sides, but instead gripping both of my wrists and pinning them down on either side of my head. Oooh…I kind of liked where this was going. 

“You don’t hate me,” Kurt said lowly as he inched his face closer to mine. “I think…” he paused dramatically, “…you might actually love me.”

“Really? What gave it away?”

“The way you look at me.”

“What, like this?” I said before making a silly face; achieving my goal of making Kurt laugh. “Well, since we’ve established that I love you. Do _you_ love _me_?” I already knew the answer, but still mocked offense when Kurt looked up at the ceiling and pretended to think about it. We both giggled before Kurt’s face turned serious and he gave me…that look. The look that let me know he wouldn’t run away. The look that let me know the future he saw for us was bright. The look that let me know…

“I am so in love with you Honey B,” Kurt said finally in a soft voice; eyes reflecting his words. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Our first kiss in over two months. Which quickly took a very… _desirable_ turn. What! Cut me some slack, I hadn’t seen my boyfriend in two months!

“Do you think your dad is still asleep?” I asked in between heated kisses. This was _definitely_ going in the direction I wanted it to. I wasn’t going to let Burt ruin this for me. Oh god! Don’t think about your boyfriend’s _dad_ right now Blaine!

“I doubt it…” Kurt replied out of breath “…can you be quiet?” he asked; pulling away enough to see my face. 

“Can _you_ be quiet?” I scoffed. I wasn’t the loud one in this relationship and Kurt knew this. He playfully glared at me before smiling (evilly?). I gasped and closed my eyes as Kurt laid a trail of kisses down my neck before making his way up to nibble at my earlobe. This boy was truly going to be the death of me. 

“Well, _my_ mouth is gonna be busy sweetheart,” he whispered in my ear. “If you know what I mean.”

“Oh my god,” I chuckled as Kurt made his way down my body. Yup, definitely the death of me.

* * *

Kurt completely _failed_ at staying quiet by the way. Not to toot my own horn, but…toot. I know how to please ladies and gentlemen! Thank god Burt ended up not being home otherwise facing him afterwards would’ve been _so_ embarrassing. Once we found the energy to get out of bed, Kurt and I made our way downstairs (after a _very_ long shower) to start making breakfast. Who cared if it was already noon! I wanted Kurt’s famous banana chocolate-chip pancakes and what the birthday boy wants, the birthday boy gets. I helped in any way I could, but—considering my cooking abilities were very minimal—I stayed seated at the breakfast bar. What could I say! I enjoyed watching my man work. 

While he was whipping up our delicious breakfast and as we sat down to eat said breakfast, Kurt and I talked. We talked about anything and everything. Who would win in an epic wild west duel, Aquaman or Green Lantern? How were the auditions for the school musical coming along and are you sure Rachel isn’t over-working you? How is filming going and how does the season end so I can hold it over my dad? Is school going okay and are you sure you don’t need a physics tutor? Are you resting enough while shooting and are you sure you aren’t over-working yourself? If given the choice would you want to have feet for hands or hands for feet? I loved that we never ran out of things to talk about. We never had.

“Oh!” I exclaimed as I grabbed the last piece of bacon much to Kurt’s dismay. “Tina told me to tell you that she is your biggest fan in the entire world.” 

“Wait…you told your friends about us?” Kurt asked with wide disbelieving eyes.

“No, but they kind of cornered me yesterday and demanded to know why they knew so little about my life. They kept asking me where I was going and who I was visiting this weekend, so I told them I was visiting my brother…which they didn’t even know I had. _Then_ Marley told them that Cooper is actually the guy from the [FreeCreditRatingToday.com](http://FreeCreditRatingToday.com) commercials in order to distract them and stop them from asking more questions,” I sighed and started playing with the napkin holder. “To them Cooper is considered ‘famous’ so then they started asking about whether or not my brother knew you. Eventually they got it into their heads that, since I knew Cooper, I would eventually get to meet you. That’s why Tina grabbed me after school and made me promise that if I ever met you that I would tell you that she is your biggest fan,” I finished with a forced smile. When I finally looked back up from the napkin holder to meet Kurt’s gaze, I cracked a little bit. I hadn’t meant to. Until the moment I was repeating it all back to Kurt, I hadn’t even known how much that whole situation had actually affected me. I looked down at my hands as my vision blurred and my throat tightened up. I heard Kurt push his chair back and felt as he enveloped me in a hug. We stayed that way for a moment until Kurt eventually tilted my chin up to look at him; wiping away the few tears that had slipped out. At the feeling of his hands on my face, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

“Talk to me Honey B,” Kurt said softly with a hint of concern in his voice.

“No, this is just me being dumb,” I said as I tried to back away from his hold only to be held firmly in place. I sighed in annoyance before taking a minute to breath. I wasn’t annoyed at Kurt. I was annoyed at the situation I was finding myself in. The more I thought about it, the worse it made me feel. I found comfort, though, when I finally willed myself to look into Kurt’s patient eyes. There was no judgment there. Never judgement.

“They told me that I felt like a distant cousin to them,” I said finally.

“Ok…” Kurt said clearly confused, but trying to keep a neutral face for my benefit. I smiled slightly at that.

“When they corned me that day…they told me that glee club is supposed to be a family, but I felt like a distant cousin to them,” I explained as I moved to rest my cheek on Kurt’s chest; letting my arms circle around his waist. “They told me that they want a chance to get to know me before we all graduate and leave. They don’t know me Kurt,” I continued; my voice cracking at the end. “Not really. I _hate_ that I lie to them everyday and constantly keep them at arms length. They’re the closest friends I have and…I don’t want to do that to them anymore.” My last words surprised me. How had a regular conversation turned into _the_ conversation? The one Kurt and I were supposed to have months down the line once I had left Ohio behind. Kurt was quiet for a moment. We both were. The significance of those words hung in the air between us. What had I done? Finally, I felt Kurt move to kiss my hair and found myself exhaling.

“You know…you _can_ tell them. We never strictly agreed that your friends could never know. My friends know about you,” Kurt pointed out. I knew I could tell them. I’ve always known I could tell them, but…why hadn’t I? In the beginning it was most definitely a trust thing. I wasn’t about to tell people I had barely known for year that I had a famous boyfriend. I didn’t trust them back then to keep it to themselves. Then Kurt and I had broken up so there really wasn’t much to tell even though the trust was there. But now? I knew exactly why.

“I’m scared to tell them,” I whispered.

“Why?” he asked; equally as quiet. I pressed myself closer to Kurt, if that was even possible.

“I don’t want what happened in middle school to happen again.”

“You’re scared of losing them,” Kurt stated. Ding! Ding! Ding! There it was. I sighed and lifted my head to look at Kurt. Over the past 10 years that I’ve known him I could confidently say that—the majority of the time—I could tell what Kurt was feeling by just looking into his eyes. Whether he was happy, angry, sad, stressed…turned on. His eyes were always the key for me. Then there were the other times when Kurt felt so many different things at the exact same time that it was hard to know for sure. In that moment, his eyes were hard to read. I saw so many emotions there, but guilt was the one that eventually won out. 

“Hey, don’t do that,” I said as I stood up straighter in my chair. Kurt had turned his head to look to the side and refused to look at me. “Don’t you _dare_ blame yourself for this, love.”

“But if it wasn’t for me then none of this would be happening!” Kurt threw his hands up as he exclaimed in frustration; turning his head to finally look at me. “We would be a normal couple B! Both living in boring Ohio and _both_ attending McKinley! We wouldn’t have to hide or lie or live on opposite ends of the country! God, _why_ did I even choose this career!” Kurt continued; getting more and more worked up by the second.

“Stop it,” I said firmly once those words left Kurt’s mouth; successfully shutting him up. “None of this is your fault. What happened in middle school was not your fault. Those kids were down right shallow Kurt! Was it a horrible experience to find out that people like that exist in the world? Yes, but that led to me finally finding true friends. Listen love, my fear is completely irrational. It’s irrational because I know—deep down—I _know_ that they’re not going to treat me differently because of who I’m dating. I _promise_ you that Santana will start insulting you from day one,” I said and paused when Kurt chuckled through the tears building up in his eyes. “So don’t you dare question choosing to follow your dream. Do you know how proud of you I am, Kurt Hummel? How proud I am to be with someone who worked _so_ hard to be where they are today and never gave up?”

“Are you really?” Kurt asked in a soft voice. I reached up to wipe the tears off his face and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

“I will _always_ be proud of you, my love,” I said seriously with a final kiss to Kurt’s nose. “Even if you decide to become a world champion hotdog eater one day. I will be right in the front row; cheering the loudest and holding your puke bucket.”

“Ew,” Kurt laughed. “But, that is why I love you.”

“I love you too. Always have…”

“Always will…”

“No matter what,” we both finished together; staring at each other momentarily before bursting into hysterical laughter. 

“How do this conversation go from cowboy duels to us hysterically crying?” Kurt giggled into my shoulder. 

“We are absolutely ridiculous! I feel bad for our future kids,” I laughed.

“Oh my god! We’re going to raise little monsters with constant mood swings!” Kurt said as he gasped for breath. Eventually our laughter died down and we were left staring happily at each other.

“Can we go have sex now?” I asked bluntly with a playful smile.

“Absolutely, but you’re doing all the work,” Kurt said as he grabbed my hand and led me to the stairs. “I just wanna lay there.”

“Lazy,” I muttered. 

* * *

After deciding that we should probably clean up (considering Burt was going to be home soon), Kurt and I moved to the couch and opened our previous conversation back up. We talked in length about what ‘I don't want to do that to them anymore’ meant for me. Was I really ready to tell them _everything_? If I was, would I tell the entire club or only those closest to me? What if I just told them that I had a boyfriend, but don’t say who it is? In the end, Kurt and I decided that I was going to subtly let everyone know that I had a long distance boyfriend. I would answer any questions they had for me honestly…I just had to avoid giving them a name. That wouldn’t be too hard! Right? Right.

“At least Chandler will finally get the hint and back off,” Kurt said cheerly as he pulled me to lay between his legs with my back to his chest. 

“What?” I asked completely dumbfounded by his statement.

“He definitely has a crush on you B.”

“He does not!

“Does too!”

“Does not!” 

“Sweetheart, I love you, but you can be so oblivious sometimes.”

“I resent that statement! I am _very_ aware of what goes on around me.” 

“Hmm…really,” I heard Kurt say teasingly. Oh god, what was he going to bring up? “Did you know…that there was a month at the start of 8th grade where I flirted _shamelessly_ with you to see if you’d notice…and you never did?” My mouth dropped. There was no way I would’ve missed that! I turned my body and Kurt laughed when he saw the disbelief on my face. 

“You’re making that up!”

“I swear B! That’s why I thought you didn’t like me like that!”

“You still kissed me though,” I pointed out.

“That’s because you were being adorably stupid and I just couldn’t help myself.” I was completely floored. Not only because I had missed the flirting entirely, but because I was still learning new things about Kurt even after all this time.

“Ok…but I still don’t think Chandler has a crush on me. Marley would’ve noticed and told me!”

“Who do you think told _me_!” Kurt giggled. What! Unbelievable.

“You two are going to drive me crazy one day. And you’re both wrong.” I huffed out. Kurt did that whole ‘agreeing with me to placate me’ thing and giggled into my shoulder until the moment passed. We stayed quiet after that. Just listening to each other breathe and reveling being in each other’s arms. Not only that, but Kurt gave the best head massages. I was on the brink of sleep (his head massages always did that) when Kurt spoke suddenly.

“Tell me something I don’t know about you,” Kurt said as he brought his hands around to my belly; beginning to play with the fingers laying there. I loved when he asked these type of questions even though they always caught me off guard. They were often so random! One day he asked me to tell him about the moment I figured out I liked him. Another time he asked me to tell him about the best day I’d ever had. He asked me about _everything_ and I always told him. That’s why this question was so hard to answer. We knew almost everything about each other. What didn’t he know about me? I racked my brain for something, anything. What could I possibly tell him that he didn’t already know? I laughed when Kurt started singing the Jeopardy theme song as he tapped his fingers lightly on my head. When I finally figured out what I could tell him, I groaned. 

“Ooooh! Based on your reaction this is going to be juicy isn’t it?”

“More like embarrassing,” I mumbled.

“I’m all ears,” Kurt prodded when I stayed quiet for a bit. God, I couldn’t believe I was about to tell him this. I swore that I would never tell anyone, _especially_ Kurt.

“In 8th grade, when I figured out I was past the point of no return and completely head over heels in love with you…”

“Mmhm…”

“I may have…written some…songs…about you,” I tapered off in embarrassment as Kurt gasped.

“Did you really!” He asked excitedly. I shut my eyes in embarrassment and nodded in confirmation. “Oh my god B! You do realize I am not going to stop bothering you until you play one for me.”

“They’re terrible songs, love! I was still learning how to write back then,” I said in an attempt to get out of humiliating myself.

“Pleeeeeaasssssseeeeee,” Kurt begged. “Otherwise I’m not baking your favorite cake tonight.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me sweetheart,” Kurt said. I turned around to look at his face and knew I had lost when I saw the serious expression. Damn it. I rolled my eyes and, begrudgingly, got up from the couch to get the guitar I kept at Kurt’s house. When I came back with the guitar in hand, Kurt started cheering. 

“That’s not helping.”

“I’m being your excited fan-girl!” Kurt said as I got ready to play the only song I could remember off the top of my head. 

“Just remember that the song is _not_ good. Like…whatsoever. It’s kind of silly…”

“Just play the song B,” Kurt said as he bounced with excitement; smile wide. I glanced at him, took a deep breath, and began strumming the up-beat beginning of the song.

** I don't want to make a scene  **

** I don't want to let you down  **

I started hesitantly.

**Try to do my own thing**

**And I'm starting to figure it out**

**That it's alright; keep it together**

**Wherever we go**

Knowing what was coming, I smiled.

**And it's alright; oh well, whatever**

**Everybody needs to know**

**You might be crazy**

Kurt’s jaw dropped in offense.

**Have I told you lately that I love you?**

**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly**

**And it's crazy that someone could change me**

**Now, no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try**

**And you need to know that you're the reason why**

“How am I crazy Blaine Anderson!” Kurt laughed.

**I don't even care**

**When they say you're a little bit off**

“Wha—Who says that!?!”

**Look 'em in the eye**

**I'd say, "I can never get enough”**

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled.

**'Cause it's alright; keep it together**

**Wherever we go**

**And it's alright; oh well, whatever**

**Everybody needs to know**

“Don’t say it!”

**You might be crazy**

“Ugh!”

**Have I told you lately that I love you?**

**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly**

“Aww.”

**And it's crazy that someone could change me**

**Now, no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try**

**And you need to know that you're the reason why**

“Whooo!” Kurt cheered loudly; clapping along to the beat.

**If it was raining, you would yell at the sun**

Kurt laughed at the accuracy.

**Pick up the pieces when the damage is done**

**You say it's just another day in the shade**

**But look at what a mess we made**

“Dad come listen to this! Keep going B!”

**You might be crazy**

**Have I told you lately that I love you?**

**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly**

**And it's crazy that someone could change me**

**Now, no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try**

**You might be crazy**

**Have I told you lately that I love you?**

**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly**

**And it's crazy that someone could change me**

**Now, no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try**

**And you need to know that you're the reason why**

I finished to loud, enthusiastic cheers from my two person audience.

“You brilliant, beautiful man!” Kurt exclaimed as he grabbed the guitar and placed it off to the side before tackling me into a hug. A hug which was so forceful…that it ended with Kurt and I—on the floor—laughing hysterically at having fallen off the couch. 

“Are you ok sweetheart?” Kurt asked in between bouts of laughter as he looked down on me from his spot on top of my chest. I nodded my head as I giggled and brought my arms to wrap around Kurt’s back. Thirteen year old Blaine had promised to take those songs to the grave, but if playing them for Kurt made him laugh as big and as carefree as he was in that moment…then maybe I could dust them off once in a while. Anything if it made him this happy. “I love you,” Kurt sighed as he relaxed on top of me; resting his cheek on my chest and wrapping himself around me like a koala. I kissed his hair and whispered an ‘I love you too’ in his ear.

“Oh this damn thing…” I heard Burt mutter from his spot next to the couch; effectively bringing me back to reality from my Kurt filled bubble. I had completely forgotten he was there! 

“What’s wrong dad?” Kurt asked as he finally got off of me and stood up. I grabbed the hand he was holding out to me and remained limp as he began to pull me up. “Why do you always do this?” Kurt laughed as he tried to lift me.

“Joe down at the shop downloaded this Instashot—“

“You mean Instagram dad?” Kurt asked distractedly; grunting with effort. “Ok! My arms aren’t long enough for this sweetheart.” I laughed when he kept trying despite his words.

“Yeah that! Anyway, the shop apparently has one! Joe’s been running it for the past couple months. We actually have a decent amount of followers…at least that’s what he told me. So anyway, earlier I tried to take a picture of you two to send to Jeanie, but ever since Joe downloaded this thing for me it just keeps showing me my own face. I have no clue how to get back to the regular screen,” Burt explained as he tapped his phone screen. I pouted when Kurt gave up, leaving me on the floor in favor of helping his dad.

“Let me see,” Kurt said as he held out his hand for the phone. As soon as he saw the screen, Kurt quickly placed the phone against his chest. Burt and I both watched as his eyes widened. I was about to ask what was wrong when Kurt placed his finger over his lips; successfully shutting me up. Burt and I both stayed quiet, looking on in concern as Kurt lifted the phone from is chest and tapped the screen a few times.

“What’s wrong love?” I asked when Kurt finally let out a relived sigh and sank down onto the couch with his head between his hands. I moved to sit down next to him and saw as Burt sat down in front of us on top of the coffee table. Burt’s silent question of ‘Do you know what’s wrong?’ was obvious when I looked towards him. All I could do was shake my head and rub Kurt’s shoulders in comfort. What the hell was going on? Why wasn’t Kurt saying anything? 

“Dad…” Kurt finally spoke; lifting his head up. “…you have been live streaming this entire time.” I gasped softly when those words left Kurt’s mouth. I felt my heart skip before beginning to race. I could feel the anxiety creeping in and could hear the words ‘This wasn’t happening’ rolling around in my head.

“What does that mean?” Burt asked confused and nervous. I grabbed Kurt’s hands in mine when I noticed they were slightly shaking. 

“It means…,” Kurt sighed, “…that over 10,000 people heard our conversation. It means that over 10,000 people heard me call someone ‘sweetheart’ and say that I loved them. It _means_ that…” Kurt broke off as he looked from Burt to me. His worried eyes mirrored my own. 

“It means…they know about me,” I said quietly; my eyes never leaving Kurt’s.

“Well…shit,” Burt said as he rubbed his hand over his mouth in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, I have nothing against Victorious and think all of those song slap so don't come for me! 
> 
> Next Chapter: The aftermath and Instagram confirmation...because, you know, a relationship isn't official until you post about it!


	8. Interlude: The Fillmore Side of Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I'm still writing chapter 5 so here's a short interlude to hold you over. Hope you enjoy!

**@FillmorianForLife** : AAAAAHHH! What! What is this!?! Guys…you need to watch Burt’s live NOW!”

**@KurtHummelAddict** : Oh god! I feel bad that he doesn't know he’s recording but OMG…the tea we’re getting right now! Since when! @FillmorianForLife please tell me you’re screen recording!”

**@FillmorianForLife** : @KurtHummelAddict Kurt ended that live so quickly but of course I recorded it! How long has this been going on!?! And can we talk about that song! I need the full thing!”

**@Aubrey_FFL** : Wait. What is going on in the fandom today!?! what just happened i was in class! 

**@KurtHummelAddict:** @Aubrey_FFL Burt accidentally went live on Insta and didn’t know about it! In the live you can hear someone singing and Kurt starts talking to whoever was singing and says—and I quote—you brilliant, beautiful man! (I’ve attached the video below) Bottom line…KURT HAS A SECRET BOYFRIEND!

**@RachelStreisandBerry** : @AsianPersuasion @FancyMercedes Have you guys seen this! Kurt Hummel has a boyfriend!

**@AsianPersuasion** : @RachelStreisandBerry @FancyMercedes OMG! My fan-girl heart. Who is it? Could it be Elliott? The guy doesn't talk at all throughout the video and we never see him! We’ve also never heard Elliott sing so I don’t know what he sounds like singing, but…I WANT IT TO BE ELLIOTT SO BAD!!!!!!!

**@FancyMercedes** : @AsianPersuasion @RachelStreisandBerry Regardless of who it is (it’s obviously Elliott because c’mon) I think we can all agree that we are so unbelievably happy that our little bean Kurt is happy. Guys, he sounded so in love…it was too cute. Also, can we all agree to bring down a rain of fire if this boy hurts Kurt? Yes. Ok!

**@JustPerfectMusic** : Attention Fellow Fillmorians! I just watched it and OMG…guys…I think Kurt calls him E! It is so faint you can barely hear it and it’s at the very beginning while he’s still singing, but I slowed it down and you can hear Kurt call the guy E. Who do we know with a name that starts with E? ELLIOTT GILBERT! Here’s the video for you guys to see for yourselves!

**@FillmorianForLife** : @JustPerfectMusic You genius! He does say E! OMG. Is this the day that every Kelliott shipper has been waiting for? Are we finally getting a confirmation!

**@FancyMercedes** : The Kelliott and Fillmore fandom is imploding! Also…who knew Elliott could sing!

**@AsianPersuasion** : I never thought this day would come. My Kelliott heart is full!

**@RachelStreisandBerry** : @AsianPersuasion I’m with you girl! The secret is finally out! But why did they hide for so long? They should’ve known we would support them!

**@KurtHummelAddict** : I don’t blame them. We are pretty annoying! But…AAAAAHHHHH! KELLIOTT IS REAL! IT’S REAL! All of my dreams have come true! I can die happy!

**@Aubrey_FLL** : Kurt Hummel and Elliott Gilbert…you sneaky boys!

**@GoldenThumbtack** : Has Elliott said anything about it yet? When are we getting confirmation? I want confirmation!

**@CupofCoffee** : They can’t hide anymore! They need to just confirm their relationship and let us celebrate!

**@GreenFrogsAreLife** : Guys, I just caught up on the drama (Damn school phone policy) and first of all HOLY SHIT! Burt needs to learn how to use Instagram! Second of all that song is the cutest thing ever and I need the full version. Third of all (not to be a Kelliott buzzkill) but I don’t think that Kurt says E. I keep hearing B! No matter how many time I play it…Ihear him say B!

**@FillmorianForLife** : @GreenFrogsAreLife Why must you kill my dreams! Although I can see why you think he says B, I’m pretty sure Kurt says E. It’s the one that makes the most sense and people have been heard calling Elliott E so…idk. I wholeheartedly believe he says E.

**@AsianPersuasion** : @GreenFrogsAreLife Yeah I agree with @FillmorianForLife. It just doesn't make sense for Kurt to be saying B. Elliott’s friends sometimes call him E so that’s most likely who Kurt is referring to. It’s very clear he says E.

**@Aubrey_FFL** : I agree with everyone else. Kurt says E!

**@FancyMercedes** : Same! Kelliott is alive and kicking!

**@GreenFrogsAreLife** : Oookaay…But I still think he says B. Just going off of what I'm hearing! And if he does, who could B be? 

**@KurtHummelAddict** : @GreenFrogsAreLife Well, we aren’t gonna have to worry about who B is because Kurt clearly says E!

**@GreenFrogsAreLife** : @KurtHummelAddict Just sharing my opinion!…but he totally says B.

**@KurtHummelAddict** : No he doesn’t!

**@AsianPersuaion** : HE DOESN’T!

**@FancyMercedes** : Girl have your ears checked! He so doesn’t

**@RachelStreisandBerry** : Kurt clearly says E

**@Aubrey_FFL** : Yup! He says E. End of story.

**@FillmorianForLife** : Guys…Kelliott is _actually_ real *sighs dreamily full of hope* I can’t believe this day!

**@GreenFrogsAreLife** : OK! I retreat! But when it is confirmed that he says B and not E...I will gladly say I told you so and claim my trophy! You heard it here first Fillmorians! Kurt Hummel has a secret boyfriend and it's NOT Elliott!

**@RachelStreisandBerry** : Can we get this person blocked!?!

2k people have liked this post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to get Chapter 5 done by next week so please bear with me until then!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
